Amor imposible
by YuMi HiWaTaRi
Summary: [universo paralelo] El principe krad esta apunto de casarse por un arreglo de su padre pero no contaba con k el destino haria de las suyas [lemon] [DarkxKrad] alerta de dizque lemon encendida XD no digan que no avise...cap 4 listo!
1. Chapter 1

"**Amor imposible" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **holaaaaaa k tal todo el mundo, k creen, les traigo otro fic extraño, la idea c m ocurrió por un sueño k tuve hace poco y ahora k desperté, bueno en realidad m caí d la cama n.n! y por eso ya no tengo sueño, es mas dolor k eso T.T, y bueno tenia k comenzar antes d k la idea c fuera, jaja por eso siendo las 2 d la mañana m dispongo a comenzar esto jajaja, Amy ,Jack, a trabajar n.n

**A/J:** zzzzzZZZZZ U.U

**Y:** CHIIICOOOSSS

**A/J:** aaa yo no fui T.T

**Y:** estos dos sueñan con sus maldades u.u!

**A:** eto...k sucede Yumi (bosteza) k es lo k sucede, por k nos levantas?

**Y:** tuve un sueño, deja t cuento, en un mundo paralelo, habían dos reinos k eran los mas poderosos y como sus relaciones no eran muy buenas decidieron k algo tenia k hacerse y ahí comenzara la historia aun k tengo planeado (susurro al oído)

**A:** suena bien n.n, k opina señor editor

**J:** opino k voy por café o m voy a dormir (casi c le cierran los ojos)

**Y:** bueno, pues comencemos con esta loca historia, disclammer, D.N.Angel no m pertenece ya k si así fuera todo seria yaoi, Risa tarada estaría bien muerta o en su defecto la haría sufrir demasiado y Riku seria la emperatriz del mundo jo jo

**A:** oh, Jaky c nos fue, ni modo tendremos k romper la tradición, esta historia es d contenido yaoi ósea relación chico x chico, si no t gustan este tipo d historias pues sal d aquí

**Y:** pensamientos entre "", intervención mía o d mis asistentes en ( )

**A:** los flash back van indicados, cambio d escena ,mmm vamos a variar y k sean con **XXXX**

**Y:** deberás , ALERTA, en el futuro habrá lemon, o intento d lemon n.n, pero habrá algo así, así k no digan k no dije eh, están advertidos, verdad Amy...

**A:** zzzzzzz u.u

**Y:** k poco aguante ¬¬, COMENCEMOSSS

---------------------------------------

Prologo: Destino

_Dicen que hace mucho tiempo, cuando el hombre era joven y vulnerable, llegaron unos seres con alas para guiarlos, unos tenían las alas blancas, y otros las alas negras, nadie sabia de donde venían, pero estaban agradecidos por su ayuda, al principio todo era armonía, pero ... un día, un ser de alas blancas fue asesinado por uno de las negras, se creo un descontento y la gente se dividió en dos bandos, los que seguían a los seres de alas blancas y los que les eran fieles a los de alas negras, una guerra comenzó, muchos murieron, al final...los seres alados perecieron, pero el odio y los mal entendidos perduraron, por lo que se crearon dos naciones, dos reinos, el reino de las alas blancas, y el de las alas negras (Y: jaja c nota mi falta d originalidad n.n! pero k querían, son las dos d la mañana je) en honor a esos seres alados, pasaron los años, los siglos y las guerras entre estos reinos continuaban, ya ni sabían por que peleaban, se convirtió en una guerra sin sentido, incluso muchos divulgaron que los seres alados solo eran un mito, que nunca existieron, pero la situación actual no era prometedora, cansados de una guerra sin sentido, los dos reyes decidieron buscar una solución, algo para unir a los dos reinos, y luego de mucho pensarlo llegaron a la conclusión de que...debían casar a uno de sus hijos, así los reinos estarían unidos, aun que no confiaban mucho del otro, solo eso les quedaba, por el bien de sus reinos, así que el rey Hiwatari, el gobernante del reino de alas blancas, decidió casar a su hijo mayor, un hermoso chico de cabellos largos y dorados, ojos color ámbar y piel tan blanca como la nieve, su nombre era Krad, siguiendo el ejemplo, el gobernante del reino de las alas negras, el rey Oswaldo, decidió casar a su hija mayor, Risa, la decisión estaba tomada, era la única manera de detener esa absurda guerra y traer paz, aun que...el destino suele ser caprichoso..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana dándole en los ojos, el chico de cabellos dorados abrió los ojos perezosamente, "ya es de día" pensó incorporándose en su cama con sabanas de seda, vio por la gran ventana, tenia un mes que su padre le dijo que se casaría, y él no tuvo mas opción que aceptar, aun que ni siquiera conocía a su futura esposa, casarse por compromiso no era lo que quería, él quería amar, conocer a la persona, de esa princesa apenas y sabia su nombre, pero que mas podía hacer, su padre ya había arreglado todo, suspiro resignado, que podría hacer él, nada, solo hacer lo que su padre le decía, se vistió y se dirigió al gran comedor para desayunar con su padre y su hermano menor...

-buenos días- dijo Krad al entrar al comedor y haciendo una reverencia

-buen día hermano- le saludo un joven de cabellos azulados

-ah Satochi...y nuestro padre?- dijo sentándose a su lado para desayunar

-esta con Kurosaki-sensei, están haciendo los arreglos para la llegada del rey Oswaldo y sus hijas-

Krad se puso serio y bajo la mirada- oh, ya veo-

-hermano...dime que te pasa?- Krad no le contesto- no quieres casarte verdad?-

-no es mi opción, lo hago por el bien de nuestro reino- dijo resignado

-es triste, pero me parece que no es lo único que te preocupa, o me equivoco?- lo miro algo serio

Krad lo miro algo nervioso- bueno...es que... un sueño...- desvió su mirada

-un sueño?...por que no lo consultas con Kurosaki-sensei, aun que debe ser cosa de tu mente-

-lo se pero...se ve tan real...-

-por que no me lo cuentas con mas detalles- lo miro fijo

-bueno...es que- lo miro confundido

-será después- se oyó una tercera voz, y al lugar entro el mismísimo rey Hiwatari, al verlo los dos se pusieron de pie

-buen día padre- dijeron al unísono

-buen día...ah Krad- se acerco a su hijo extrañamente emocionado- tenemos noticias, al parecer el rey Oswaldo y sus hijas llegaran mañana- Krad solo veía a su padre serio

-es por eso que debemos preparar todo- dijo una cuarta voz entrando al comedor

-Kurosaki-sensei- dijo Krad al verlo, era un hombre alto, de cabello algo largo y verde oscuro, sus ojos eran del color de su cabello y su piel era clara aun que mas oscura que la de Krad

-tienes razón mi leal consejero- dijo el rey Hiwatari- debemos terminar todo...tú también deberías irte preparando- miro a Krad

-como desee padre- atino a decir Krad cerrando los ojos, Satochi solo lo veía, el rey salio y poco después Kurosaki iba saliendo tras de él cuando Satochi lo llamo

-Kurosaki-sensei-

-mmm si, dime Satochi- lo volteo a ver

-parece ser que mi hermano tiene ciertas inquietudes por un sueño- Krad lo volteo a ver con cara de 'chismoso'

-un sueño eh? je, bueno lo consultaremos luego, te parece Krad?- lo miro de forma candida

-si sensei- le contesto

Y así el hombre salio del lugar, Satochi veía a su hermano con preocupación, Krad solo suspiro y volvió a sentarse para continuar con el desayuno "alguien...me llama" pensaba Krad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cerca del anochecer, estaba en un cuarto Kurosaki revisando unos libros cuando tocaron a la puerta...

-adelante- dijo sin dejar de ver los libros

-permiso- entro Krad cerrando la puerta

-ah Krad- dejo los libros- que bueno que viniste, nuestras sesiones se han retrasado por todo este asunto de la boda-

Krad solo sonrió melancólico- eso parece sensei, pero me parece que usted ya tiene suficiente trabajo, no le estoy causando molestias?-

-para nada, aun que sea el consejero real, me gusta enseñarles a ti y a Satochi- sonrió dulcemente- ven siéntate- le señalo una silla junto a él

-gracias-

-bien, como te has sentido estos días?-

-bueno...no muy bien-

-es por el compromiso no?- cerro los ojos

-si...y no-

-mmm podrías ser mas especifico?-

-bueno...siempre he sentido, que hay alguien que me espera, en algún lado, siento como si me llamara, ese sentimiento se hizo menor con los años, pero...en estos últimos días...volvió a incrementarse- dijo viendo el techo- je, debe pensar que soy extraño-

Kurosaki solo lo miro serio para después sonreír- para nada, es verdad, sobre ese sueño que tu hermano menciono...quieres hablar sobre eso?-

-bueno...esta bien, estoy d pie, veo a alguien tirado en el piso boca abajo, tiene alas blancas, esta desangrándose, junto a él hay otro pero tiene alas negras, este solo lo veía como perdido, no le pude ver la cara bien, aun que siento que estaba llorando, luego se escuchan gritos, aparece mucha gente, y le dan muerte al ser de alas negras- termino su relato

-en cuanto a psicología...solo representaría temores tuyos...-hizo pausa- aun que...en cuanto a premoniciones...quizás signifique mas- dijo divertido

-sensei, esto es serio ¬¬- le reprocho- esas cosas no son reales-

-jaja, lo siento, tienes razón, no son verdad, tendríamos que analizar mejor el sueño, quizás sean la representación de tus sentimientos actuales por este asunto de la boda, solo eso-

-mmm gracias...me siento mejor- se puso de pie dispuesto a irse

-Krad- lo llamo

-si sensei- lo volteo a ver

-se que no quieres casarte...pero, ten en cuenta que es por tu reino, es por el bien de todos, solo ten eso presente- dijo serio

Krad lo miro confundido y después melancólico- comprendo...sensei, me retiro- y así salio de la habitación

Kurosaki lo vio irse, puso una sonrisa extraña, miro la portada de uno de sus libros- alas negras eh?...tonterías, no es posible- dijo finalmente

Krad caminaba por los amplios pasillos del castillo que estaban ya desiertos por la hora, siguió caminado hasta llegar a un jardín, a lo lejos, fuera del castillo, se podía ver claramente un árbol de cerezos que aun no florecía, sonrió melancólico "mañana iré" pensó, luego miro el cielo, ya estaba oscuro, un viento frío se dejo venir, Krad sintió el viento helado tocar sus mejillas, se estremeció un poco tocando su mejilla con la mano, "alguien...me llama?" miro de nuevo al cielo "acaso...hay alguien esperándome en algún lugar?"...otra corriente se dejo venir y Krad se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta de un gran barco, un chico de cabellos y ojos morados veía tanto el cielo, como el mar, en medio de la noche, sintió una corriente helada "esa sensación de nuevo" pensó el chico, luego escucho unos pasos tras de él, se puso alerta, estaba decidido a sacar la espada que tenia a lado suyo, pero al escuchar de quien se trataba bajo la guardia...

-Dark- se trataba de un chico de cabellos rojizos que se dirigía hacia él

-ah, que sucede Daisuke?- lo volteo a ver

-Dark se supone que deberías cuidar el perímetro ¬¬, no ver el paisaje, es tu trabajo- lo regaño

-ya hombre ¬¬- se metió un dedo en el oído volteando a otro lado- he revisado el mugre perímetro unas veinte mil veces, es un maldito barco no se puede hacer gran cosa en un barco-

-si lo c u.u, pero aun así, el rey te esta dando un trabajo importante, debes aprovechar-

-lo se, no me regañes ¬¬, hago lo que puedo-

-Dark ¬¬, la seguridad de sus majestades depende de todos los guardias y cuando digo todos es TODOS u.u!-

-tú solo lo dices por la princesita esa ¬¬, esa niña me asusta T.T-

-la princesa Risa! O.O, pero si ella es muy bonita (A: si claro ¬¬), que te asusta de ella?-

-que siempre me observa y cuando puede me sigue T.T-

-jaja insinúas que la princesa Risa te acosa? -rió divertido- jaja-

-no te burles de mi sufrimiento ¬¬-

-jeje es que muchos desearían estar en tu lugar n.n y tú te estas quejando-

-muchos incluyéndote ¬¬- dijo serio mas Daisuke solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-deberías saber que ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo- dijo triste

Dark lo miro algo serio pero después sonrió- bueno es que ella es de la 'realeza' por eso ninguno de nosotros esta a su 'altura' jaja además, podrá verse bien pero le falta cerebro-

-shhhh si alguien te oye decir eso, seguramente te mandaran a la horca-

-pero si es la verdad ¬¬- suspiro resignado- por cierto...y que dicen las 'visones' hoy jaja-

-no te burles de mi ¬¬, aun que no lo creas no miento-

-pues a mi...- desvió su mirada de vuelta al cielo nocturno- me parece que el rey es algo supersticioso, cree mucho en tus 'visiones', no me extraña que insista en llevarte a todos lados-

-bueno...hago lo que puedo, pero aun así mis poderes no son tan grandes como los de mis antepasados- dijo triste

-que, no puedes transformar gente en rana?- dijo divertido

-Dark ¬¬, es enserio-

-bueno pues que creías, esas cosas no son ciertas, no creo en la magia ni en vidas pasadas ni en seres mágicos, todo eso es falso- parecía algo molesto

-no tienes por que molestarte- Daisuke lo miro preocupado- hace frío, por que no vamos a dentro

-quisiera quedarme un rato mas, este cielo...me reconforta...- se dejo llevar por la brisa

Daisuke lo miro y se estremeció- Dark...que has soñado últimamente?-

-eh?...por que lo preguntas?-

-curiosidad "aun que lo niegues hay algo que no es normal en ti"-

-bueno...ahora que lo mencionas...ayer soñé...que volaba, junto a alguien...tenia, alas blancas, sentía el viento en mi cara...luego desperté...jeje, que cursi no n.n!- volteo a ver a Daisuke pero este había bajado la mirada- Daisuke? O.0-

-alas...blancas?- decía de una manera extraña

-eh...si, por que?- lo miro confundido

-el ángel blanco...es mejor que vuele solo...aléjate de él- lo agarro posesivamente del brazo y lo miro pero parecía poseído-

-Dai...Daisuke...que te pasa?- se asusto

-si se cometen los mismos errores...el destino será dolor- luego lo soltó y se dejo caer

-Daisuke- lo contuvo- que te sucede, Daisuke-

-mmm, que paso?- se veía como antes

-como que 'que paso?', que fue todo ese numerito de 'el destino será dolor' y que vuele solo el ángel blanco...ya te dije que a mi no me ves la cara ¬¬-

-Eh...-lo miro totalmente confundido- a que te refieres?-

-Dai no estoy para bromas ¬¬- lo soltó- entra tú, yo entro después- se volteo a ver el mar

-eh...bueno "acaso fui poseído...por un espíritu?"- sacudió su cabeza confundido y se dirigió a los cuartos

Dark suspiro, Daisuke le había dado un buen susto, "no se a que se refiere...", se puso serio, miro el cielo y sonrió melancólico "me pregunto si alguien mas estará viendo este hermoso cielo" una ráfaga de viento se dejo sentir, Dark se relajo "acaso...hay alguien esperándome en algún lugar?" y se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo...

Sin saberlo ambos chicos contemplaban el mismo cielo, y tenían pensamientos similares, el destino siempre es caprichoso, suele jugar y ponernos pruebas, e incluso...darnos otra oportunidad pero ...depende de nosotros si la aprovechamos o no...

Fin del prologo/Inicio fic

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Y: **bien, supongo k van mis patéticas excusas n.n, jaja disculpen los nombres d los reinos, es k no c m ocurrió nada mejor además como les dije, tuve un sueño y d ahí estoy sacando la idea así k en cierta forma estoy improvisando n.n!

**J:** k dilema tan dilemoso u.u!

**A:** m puedes decir por k pusiste a la tarada como la prometida d Krad ¬¬

**Y:** bueno...lo pensé y llegue a un conclusión, puse a Krad como príncipe por k el papel le quedaba mejor n.n además no le iba a poner ni d chiste a Dark a la mocosa esa ¬¬, luego, tenia k ser ella por k prefiero k sea la k al final sufra a k sea Riku, y esa es mi patética explicación n.n!

**J:** bien ya podemos dormir? ¬¬

**A:** ay k carácter ¬¬, aun k también tengo sueño u.u

**Y:** bueno, de acuerdo, estaba en un dilema dilemoso jaja XD, verán es k m llego el pensamiento d 'publicar o no publicar, he ahí el dilema' por k sentía k esto era extraño pero bueno m arme d valor y aquí esta

**A:** dilema dilemoso ¬¬ XD y oie esta trama c m hace algo famili...

**Y:** (m apresuro a decir) y bueno n.n, por lo mientras les dejo el prologo, de aquí en adelante los capítulos serán largos, o por lo menos mas grandes k el prologo n.n, ahí m dicen k opinan eh, lo k sea, una opinión, sugerencia, petición, regaños, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos, todo es valido n.n jeje, ahora k lo pienso el titulo del fic m suena a telenovela "pensativa" jeje n.n! c cuidan eh, byebye


	2. Chapter 2

"**Amor imposible" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **chicas (y chicos si es k hay n.n!) k creen, he vuelto jeje

**J:** mejor tarde k nuca verdad ¬¬

**A:** tu ni hables k tu opinión es siempre destructiva u.u!

**Y:** bueno mi querida Yuu Kleiyu, lo has logrado, has logrado k actualice este fic n.n!

**J: **has logrado hacernos trabajar en la madrugada, es la 1 d la mañana T.T

**Y:** bueno lo admito tenia medio abandonado este fic pero no por gusto, en si debo con este 4 actualizaciones u.u!

**A:** para k vean como esta el asunto

**Y:** y bueno la principal razón d todos mis retrasos es...la escuela u.u, k esos viejos creen k no duermo ¬¬, bbbuuuaaa y generalmente escribía los fics o en la mañana o en la noche antes d dormir pero ahora esos horarios están ocupados para tareas u.u! y para los fines d semana terminaba mas muerta k viva

**A:** y aun t falta lo de etimología u.u!

**Y:** bbbuuuaaa por k a mi! T.T...en fin, tenia planeado subir la actualización d este fic junto con los otros 3 k debo n.n! pero ya k mi querida amiga Yuu Kleiyu ha actualizado su fic "cambio de roles" c los recomiendo, esta interesante y además si lo va a hacer un darkxkrad eso m he dado energías jeje, por eso m enfocare en solo esta historia...las otras tendrán k esperar n.n!

**J: **y las amenazas de muerte no tuvieron nada k ver ¬¬

**Y:** jeje n.n! bueno...Yuu Kleiyu-san ...no era necesario k m amenazaras...m diste un susto cuando leí tu review n.n! y aun k no era tan enserio creí k m explotaría el monitor, XD

**A:** creímos k era d esos mensajes bomba n.n...como los k le explotan a Jaky por mirar el correo sin permiso jajaja

**Y:** jaja si cierto n.n!...bueno no hagamos mas largo esto, con amenaza y todo( ya c k no era enserio pero m gusta ser melodramática jeje) t dedico este Cáp. a ti Yuu-san n.n...puedo decirte solo Yuu verdad?...bueno si no puedo m avisas n.n, este Cáp. es tuyo así k disfrútalo y por el momento no son necesarias la amenazas n.n! espero t guste y perdón por el retraso T.T

---------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Encuentro

La mañana había llegado, el barco había tocado puerto, pronto los sirvientes estaban bajando las cosas de sus majestades, los guardias revisaban el perímetro...bueno casi todos n.n!...

-DARK!- reclamo un chico

-que?- lo volteo a ver estirándose

-que estas haciendo, debes revisar el perímetro y ver si es seguro, es TU trabajo ¬¬-

-ya no te enojes Dai n.n, ya lo revise además recuerda que puedo oler el peligro a miles de kilómetros jajaja- se puso en una pose heroica

-si claro ¬¬, en fin, yo lo digo por que si te ven haraganeando te van a llamar la atención u.u!- suspiro resignado

-bueno ya u.u, voy revisar el mugre perímetro otra vez ¬¬, contento?-

-si n.n- en eso escucharon otra voz

-Daisuke-san, Dark!- la tarada en persona ...agárrenme que la mato!

-s...su majestad O/O- Dai se puso todo rojo pero hizo una reverencia al acercarse la 'princesa' mas Dark solo se volteo

-con que aquí estaban n.n, Dark mi padre quiere que ayudes a cargar el equipaje- dijo agarrándolo del brazo...la mato!

-que me viste cara de cargador o que ¬¬- dijo casi en murmullo y seguía volteando al lado contrario

-eh? o.o...dijiste algo?-

-no nada n.n!...majestad- lo ultimo lo dijo como si estuviera tomando acido

-oh bien, entonces, ve-

-si si ya voy- y en un movimiento rápido se zafo del brazo de la mugre de cosa esa (A: pero no c nota k la odias ja XD)

-Daisuke-san mi padre también desea que vayas con el n.n, quiere saber si nuestro viaje pasara sin percances-

-si n.n, enseguida iré majestad- estaba por irse cuando volteo a ver a la tarada digo princesa- disculpe majestad-

-eh, sucede algo, ah no me digas que algo malo me pasara T.T- (A: ojala k si je)

-no, no es eso- intento calmarla- yo...si no es mucha imprudencia...puedo preguntarle algo?-

Risa lo miro extrañada- adelante-

Daisuke tomo aire y dijo- co...como se siente con todo esto, es decir, esta apunto de casarse con alguien que no conoce y quería saber...si usted esta de acuerdo con todo esto?- al instante se puso rojo, en toda su vida jamás había tenido exactamente una conversación con ella, pero él quería saber si ella estaba de acuerdo para que al menos fuera feliz y si no quería, encontrar la manera de evitar aquello

Risa por su parte solo parpadeo sorprendida y rió de una manera muy extraña- si el tal Krad es tan guapo como dicen no tendré ningún problema, si se ve bien que importa como sea o como piense- y dicho se dirigió a otra parte

Y Daisuke quedo totalmente impactado por aquellas palabras, él no esperaba que la princesa fuera así, una... "flor artificial, bella pero sin vida" pensó y rió melancólico, realmente se había decepcionado, él esperaba algo diferente pero con esas palabras bastaba para darse cuenta que la princesa no tenia corazón y solo le importa ella misma, realmente sintió que toda su admiración y 'amor' que le tenia a la princesa, se había hecho añicos en ese mismo instante y sintió que había desperdiciado años de su vida queriéndola (J: tonto si no se daba cuenta u.u!)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Estaba corriendo, Krad venia corriendo extrañamente feliz, a lo lejos veía un árbol, cada vez se acercaba mas, bajo el árbol había una persona, Krad corría mas rápido y le gritó, la persona que estaba de espaldas volteo a verlo y sonrió dulcemente y entonces...despertó, Krad abrió los ojos perezosamente, se incorporo y miro por la ventana "quien era esa persona?" se pregunto, mas recordó que ese día llegaría la tal princesa Risa, suspiro resignado y se fue a cambiar.

El desayuno pasaba sin muchos contratiempos, estaban en la mesa el rey, a lado de este su leal consejero y los príncipes, Krad solo jugaba con la comida mientras su padre daba una especie de sermón para Krad pero el rubio no lo escuchaba solo decía a todo 'aja' o 'si' aun que ni supiera que le decían, cosa que su hermano noto y sonrió algo divertido, decidió bajar a su hermano de su nube...

-y recuerda dirigirte con amabilidad ante el rey y no vayas a decir nada imprudente, quedo claro?- dijo el rey Hiwatari

-aja- dijo Krad moviendo su tenedor

-hermano dime aun mojas la cama? n.n- dijo divertido

-aja- dijo obviamente sin realmente escuchar la pregunta, el rey y Kurosaki estaban perplejos

-como has dicho hijo!- dijo alarmado

-eh?...- noto que su padre elevaba la voz

-como que aun mojas la cama!- al hombre le iba a dar un infarto

-que! a que viene ...-volteo a ver a Satochi- "maldita rata traidora ¬¬"

-jaja solo hace lo que le enseñaste padre ñ.n, decir a todo 'si' je-

-...mmm pero no con esa clase de preguntas, debes pensar muy bien en lo que vas a responder- no estaba muy convencido pero le dio la razón a su hijo menor

-si padre- agacho la cabeza algo avergonzado-

Y el desayuno paso sin ninguna otra novedad, luego de eso vistieron a Krad 'apropiadamente' para la ocasión "que aburrido, voy a tener que conocer a esa princesa" pensaba krad, sin embargo parte de él estaba emocionado, no por la princesa, era otra cosa, pero no sabia que cosa era, quizás ya estaba enloqueciendo n.n!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Y por fin, el rey Oswaldo (A: no Teobaldo eh jaja XD) y sus hijas llegaron al castillo, bajaron de un carruaje con cierta elegancia, y antes de que pasara algo mas, Dark se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, Daisuke lo noto y le dijo...

-oye a donde vas, tu lugar es aquí-

Dark lo volteo a ver serio para luego sonreír divertido- voy a revisar el perímetro jeje- y se marcho

Daisuke puso una cara de 'me la hizo de nuevo' y suspiro resignado- ahora si hace lo que tenia que hacer ¬¬- escucho que lo llamaban

Daisuke se coloco al lado izquierdo del rey y las princesas iban del lado derecho, y rodeados de guardias entraron al castillo, fueron muy bien acogidos especialmente por el rey Hiwatari que aun que tenia cara de desconfianza no dudo en abrazar al gobernante en señal de paz, enseguida hablo...

-sean muy bienvenidos al reino de las alas blancas- (Y: y vuelvo a disculparme por los nombres de los reinos n.n!)- espero que usted y sus hijas se sientan como en casa, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo y si tienen alguna duda no duden en consultar a mi leal consejero, Kurosaki-sensei-

-mucho gusto alteza- dijo Kurosaki con reverencia

-muchas gracias por tan calida bienvenida...pero por que no vamos al grano n.n!- dijo el rey Oswaldo algo nervioso y quien no lo estaría cuando estaba en el castillo de su antes enemigo hablando tan...normalmente

-oh me parece bien...Kurosaki, trae a los príncipes- fue por ellos

Krad estaba con su hermano dando vueltas en círculos, estaba tan nervioso, y si decía algo que provocara un descontento, y que tal si llegaba a estornudarle en la cara al rey, y si había un terremoto y los culpaban de aquello, je, parecerá absurdo pero alguien nervioso piensa taaantas cosas, en eso entro Kurosaki y se los llevo, al entrar en el salón principal Krad pudo ver a las princesas "una de ellas es mi futura esposa" suspiro resignado, y los dos chicos se pararon a lado de su padre

-rey Oswaldo, le presento a mis hijos, el es mi hijo menor Satoshi-

-encantado de conocerlos- hizo una reverencia y miraba muy extraño a Daisuke, este lo noto

-"po...por que me ve así? o.o"- Daisuke se incomodo un poco

-y él...-hizo una breve pausa- el es mi hijo mayor Krad-

Krad cerro los ojos e hizo una reverencia- un placer, su majestad-

-vaya que buenos modales, bueno, un placer chicos, ellas son mis hijas, Riku- volteo a verla

-si- se inclino un poco- un placer sus majestades-

-"ella no es"- pensó Krad

-y mi hija mayor, Risa-

-un honor- veía a Krad como tonta idiotizada

-ah y también creo que debo presentarle a mi consejero, el es Daisuke-

-s..si, mucho gusto "por que no deja de mirarme T.T"-

-mmm sin ofender majestad pero no cree que su consejero es muy joven?-

El rey Oswaldo lo miro divertido- Daisuke tiene ciertas habilidades que son muy especiales-

-comprendo, pues sean bienvenidos, ya mandamos sus cosas a sus respectivas habitaciones, espero que todo sea de su agrado-

Y así se dispusieron a hablar y muy 'convenientemente' dejaron a Krad y a Risa solos para que se conocieran mejor, pobre Krad u.u!

-"yo esperaba que estuviera mi padre u.u!"...bueno...te llamas Risa no n.n! "que pregunta tan absurda T.T"-

-eh...si- dijo sin dejar de observarlo como si lo estuviera analizando

-bueno n.n!...pues encantando de conocerte-

-igual yo-

-eh...y como estuvo su viaje n.n! "quiero salir de aquí, pero debo saber como es la persona con la que me casare"

-sin contratiempos n.n-

-"que esa tipa solo responde con dos palabras?" y...tu color favorito?-

Risa lo miro extrañada y sonrió- me gustara el que a ti te guste-

Krad alzo una ceja sorprendido, que clase de respuesta era esa!- "será que..." flor favorita?-

-la que a ti mas te guste n.n-

-te gusta mas el otoño o el invierno?-

-el que usted prefiera-

-cuando es dos mas dos? ¬¬-

-cuatro- increíble, si supo!

-y si yo digo que son tres-

-entonces tres serán n.n-

En ese momento se dio cuenta, tenia como prometida a una marioneta, se sintió realmente decepcionado, apretó sus puños con fuerza y la volteo a ver...

-así te educaron?...para ser mi marioneta?-

-eh?...no comprendo...- eso siempre u.u!

-digo que...no tienes opinión propia- puso cara de resignación

-bueno...eres atractivo, lo demás no importa- dijo sin medir lo que había dicho

Krad se enojo mas- como, ósea que no te importa como soy, que tal si soy un maldito psicópata homicida y planeo matarte-

-un psicópata homicida con el que voy a casarme n.n-

-ósea que ni siquiera harás el intento por conocerme eh- puso una sonrisa melancólica

-solo importa que nos casaremos, lo demás es secundario-

Krad apretó mas los puños- no quiero una marioneta sin cerebro por esposa-

Y dicho eso salio corriendo, los reyes que estaban atrás de la puerta intentando escuchar la conversación, se hicieron para atrás al ver que la puerta se abría bruscamente y vieron salir a Krad, estaban sorprendidos- Krad a donde vas!-

-padre- salio Risa con cara de victima- acaso fue algo que dije?- fingió agonía, el rey Oswaldo volteo a ver algo enojado a su 'colega'

-jaja n.n! es que...Krad ya se sentía algo mal en la mañana, pero no quería plantarlo así que resistió y...seguramente ahora va con el medico n.n!-

-ojala que eso sea Hiwatari- dijo molesto el rey

Krad corrió al lugar donde se sentía mas seguro, a lo alto de una colina donde estaba el árbol de cerezos, "solo quiero irme" decía corriendo aun mas rápido y no se dio cuenta que la otra princesa lo veía correr a las fueras del castillo "será interesante" pensó la chica sonriendo para después irse

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Donde se abra metido?" pensaba Niwa mientras abría puertas, revisaba y cerraba, "por que la princesa Riku siempre hace esto ¬¬, no es nuestro castillo, no puede pasearse como si nada" abrió una puerta mas, la habitación estaba oscura, dio unos pasos dentro, todo se veía tan lúgubre...

-princesa?- dijo casi en susurro- princesa?-

-se te perdió algo?- dijo una voz tras de él, Dai se asusto tanto que cayo al suelo

-lo siento lo siento!- dijo tirado en el piso notando que se trataba del príncipe Satochi

-mmm...de que te estas disculpando exactamente?- camino al final de la habitación abriendo las cortinas para que entrara luz

-eto...yo...- se sentía algo intimidado por aquella mirada que le dirigía el mayor

-je, sabes, husmeando así, cualquiera pensaría que eres un espía- dijo divertido

-no yo no- dijo defendiéndose- yo solo...buscaba a la princesa Riku...la ha visto?...majestad-

Satochi lo miraba con detenimiento- je, no, no la he visto-

-ya...ya veo n.n! gracias, seguiré buscando- se iba a poner de pie solo pero Satochi le ofreció una mano- no es necesario que se moleste majestad-

-ya párale no ¬¬- lo tomo de la mano jalándolo para que se parara y dejándolo muy cerca de el

-pe...perdón? o.0-

-mira, numero uno no me gusta que me digan 'su majestad' o 'su alteza' o cualquier otro sinónimo, numero dos, yo no soy ni tu rey ni tu príncipe...no tienes por que llamarme así- se alejo y se cruzo de brazos

Niwa lo miro sin entender- ...bueno...aun que no sea mi...príncipe...sigue siendo de la realeza-

-eso si u.ú- suspiro resignado- pero por que no me llamas por mi nombre- dijo poniendo una extraña sonrisa

-jaja n.n! "por que me ve así" si lo llamara por su nombre seria un atrevimiento...y mi cabeza rodaría-

-oh bueno- se acerco mas- entonces solo dime por mi nombre cuando estemos solos- jaja Satochi, me das miedo pero que bien me caes n.n

-yo...esto...- se puso rojo, se sentía nervioso pero a la vez no quería irse, los dos se miraban a los ojos y entonces

-con que aquí estabas!- entro Riku de golpe a la habitación

-aaaaa!- se asusto por lo que abrazo a Satochi-

-Daisuke, este castillo es grande, me perdí n.n, pero creo que ya estoy comprendiendo- se quedo mirando la escena- eh...estoy interrumpiendo algo?-

-eh?...ah! no claro que no n/n- se soltó mas rojo que nunca

-oh bien, y usted majestad que hace con Daisuke, acaso cortejándolo? n.n- dijo extrañamente emocionada, Daisuke cayo con una gota en la cabeza

-oh bueno no se si el significado de 'cortejar' sea lo mismo en ambos reinos ñ.n y por favor llámame Satochi...Riku-

-bueno, Satochi- dijo sin ningún problema

-princesa!- Daisuke la regaño

-que? o.0, él me lo pidió, además 'majestad' suena a viejos-

-verdad que si ñ.n, eso esta bien para los adultos pero usarlo para nosotros hace que me sienta mas viejo de lo que soy-

-aja n.n, acaso no te harta eso de 'alteza' o 'majestad' que molesto-

Daisuke solo veía la extraña conversación que se había formado y ambos parecían tan felices- "como pueden tener una conversación así cuando se acaban de conocer" eto ...princesa, creo que debemos regresar con el rey-

-bien bien, solo una cosa- se paro junto a Daisuke y miro a Satochi fijamente a los ojos, este enarqueo la ceja- si quieres su mano pídesela a mi padre n.n- dijo señalando a Daisuke

Este se puso todo rojo- princesa!-

-oye solo estoy poniendo las bases u.ú-

-que bases ni que nada!-

-jajaja- interrumpió Satochi con una carcajada- que gracioso, no es necesario, no me interesan niños- lo miro divertido- por favor pasémonos a retirar- y salio de la habitación dándole una ultima mirada a Daisuke

-ni...niño!- si no es tan mayor ¬¬, además quien se cree! Si él era el que se me estaba insinuando hace rato-

-ah...ósea que si estaba interrumpiendo algo jeje-

-u/u...no...no era eso, es solo que...aaa olvídelo- agacho la cabeza vencido

-jeje, bueno, si tú lo dices, vamonos- y salio corriendo

-ese sujeto- se sentía aun molesto por lo de 'niño' -no soy un niño...eh?...majestad espéreme!- corrió para alcanzar a Riku

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Krad se encontraba debajo del árbol que aun no florecía, estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas, mirando el cielo, después de todo era un día hermoso, suspiro unos instantes, luego dirigió su vista al pasto, veía como se ondeaba con el viento, en eso distinguió algo entre el pasto, un huevo, lo tomo delicadamente y miro hacia arriba, -un nido- dijo viendo como había un nido en lo alto del árbol -como te saliste?- le dijo al huevo n.n!- tu madre se preocupara si no te ve ahí cuando regrese- sonrió dulcemente y se puso de pie, tomo aire y comenzó a escalar el árbol, llego a donde estaba el nido, había tres huevos mas, lo acomodo en medio -listo, duerme con tus hermanos- y bueno, subir es fácil, pero bajar cuidadosamente no n.n, Krad se puso nervioso y recordó algo tarde que le temía a las alturas, XD -esta bien Krad, solo no mires hacia abajo, pon tu pie lentamente- se movía lo mas cautelosamente que podía, estaba como a cuatro metros de altura, cosa que no es mucho...pero Krad sentía que estaba como a veinte metros, se tomo de una rama, iba a poner su pie en otra cuando la rama con la que se sostenía...se rompió, Krad comenzó a caer, mientras caía vio el cielo y se vio así mismo cayendo pero en otro lado y alguien le gritaba desde las alturas pero no veía quien, cerro los ojos al sentir el impacto cerca...

Todo paso tan rápido, Krad se sentía mareado pero se negaba a abrir sus ojos, "acaso...morí?" pensaba al no sentir dolor...

-esa estuvo cerca...estas bien?- escucho una voz, Krad se sorprendió y abrió los ojos para toparse con un par de ojos violetas que lo miraban muy de cerca

-yo..."esos ojos...yo los he visto...son tan hermosos"-se dio cuenta que se encontraba en los brazos de aquel sujeto

-deberías tener mas cuidado, que tal si no ando cerca, te hubieras matado -dijo divertido pero sin bajarlo- "vaya...es aun mas bonito de cómo lo describían"

-eto...podrías bajarme- se sintió apenado-

-eh...así claro n.n! lo siento jaja- lo bajo con delicadeza

-yo...eh, muchas gracias-

-de nada...príncipe Krad- dijo algo divertido

-como lo sabes?- lo miro extrañado

-bueno n.n...numero uno, tu ropa grita por todas partes que eres de la realeza, numero dos te pareces al príncipe del que todos hablan y numero tres...tienes la corona en la cabeza jaja-

Krad llevo sus manos a la cabeza quitándose una pequeña corona que le habían hecho ponerse para la ocasión- ya...ya veo-

-Bueno alteza me retiro que deben preguntarse donde estoy ñ.n, adiós- estaba por irse cuando lo detuvieron

-espera...cual...es tu nombre?- dijo algo temeroso

-mi nombre?...mmm pues eso depende n.n-

-eh? O.O-

-a veces soy 'inútil ven aquí' o 'mueve tu maldito trasero' o etc. jajaja-

-tú...te estas burlando de mi!- le reclamo

-"je, se ve lindo cuando se enoja" yo? jaja no yo nunca-

-como te atreves haré que...-

-que me corten la cabeza? ñ.n, bueno no me cabe duda que USTED tiene ese poder pero prefiero la horca es mas sutil a mi parecer-

-"pero que clase de sujeto es este" no juegues conmigo, te pregunte tu nombre!...además, ahora que lo pienso nunca te había visto por aquí...acaso eres un espía?-

-...jaja si fuera un espía no me habría tomado la molestia de correr a salvarlo...no cree-

-yo...pero entonces quien demonios eres y que demonios haces en MI propiedad-

-vaya, un lenguaje algo fuerte para un príncipe no cree- dijo divertido

-te ordeno que me digas quien eres!-

Dark lo miro algo serio- bueno, aun no se casa, así que en teoría no debería obedecer-

-entonces no vas a responder?- lo miro indignado

-jeje no se enoje, así no se llega a ningún lado, mejor calmase n.n...alguien le ha dicho que tiene ojos muy hermosos- dijo de la nada y mirándolo muy provocativamente

-que cosa? O/O- se puso todo rojo

-jeje oh, logre quitarle el enfado al príncipe- Krad desvió la cabeza avergonzado y Dark aprovecho para verlo bien -" yo...por que siento que ya lo conozco?...esa mirada...esas expresiones"-

-no digas disparates- seguía apenado- dime tu nombre y que haces aquí-

-bueno yo, soy un guardia del rey Oswaldo, y estoy 'revisando el perímetro' jaja- no pudo evitar reír al recodar a Daisuke diciéndole aquellas palabras-

-un guardia?...comprendo...debiste habérmelo dicho antes-

-no me incumbe pero...no debería estar con su...prometida ñ.n-

-es verdad, cielos, mi padre me matara por salir así de repente, dios, y ahora que le digo- c puso pensativo

-"no siento que sea una mala persona, pobre, tener que casarse con la tarada esa u.ú" jeje, bueno entonces vamos al castillo...majestad- se dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar

-a donde crees que vas aun no me dices tu nombre- le reclamo haciendo un puchero

dark lo volteo a ver -"je, se ve tan hermoso" mi nombre...es el suyo-

-¿perdón? O.0-

-simple, uno pensaría que es falta de originalidad de alguien pero así es- dijo divertido- curioso, en verdad curioso, pero al fin y al cabo coincidencia, mi nombre es su nombre pero no igual-

-a que te refieres? -en eso Krad recordó algo que Kurosaki le había dicho cuando era un niño "algunas cosas son lo mismo pero no son iguales, eso a veces depende del orden en el que estén"- "el orden...mi nombre...con otro orden...al revés..." Dark...tu nombre es Dark verdad-

-oh eso fue rápido n.n, si así es, por eso le decía que era curioso- lo miro atentamente, parte de él se sentía extrañamente emocionado, pero en eso sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón- "duele...por que?...algo me dice...que me aleje"-

"_Dos aves surcando el mismo cielo están destinadas a encontrarse tarde o temprano"_

CONTINUARA

--------------------------------------------

**Y: **debo dejar d ver tanta novela romántica XD creo k m salio algo fumado jajaja

**J:** algo? ¬¬

**A:** oh a mi m encantan estas cosas tiernas ñoñas y cursis jaja

**Y:** bueno bueno, es todo lo k pude exprimirle a mi joven cerebro k ya esta muy usado y explotado por tanta tarea y proyectos

**J:** k por cierto aun t falta

**Y:** ya t oí!, bueno Yuu Kleiyu-san, espero k t haya gustado, y bueno, m despido por k ya tengo sueño jaja, d nuevo perdón por la tardanza, y pronto sacare la continuación d "te quiero¡pero matar!" así k están pendientes

**A: **y sobre eso, seguimos sin saber el nombre del padre d Satochi jaja, nos cansamos d buscar

**Y: **es k nadie sabe, al menos nadie d los k les he preguntado n.n, así k, tendremos k inventarle un nombre jaja XD

**J: **esa es Yumi-chan, si no sabe algo lo inventa u.ú

**A:** pero como no tenemos hasta el momento ningún nombre para él...se aceptan sugerencias n.n, tienen algún nombre para el padre d Satochi, y en este caso, d Krad, dígannos su sugerencia

**J:** opriman 'go' y no olviden esos jitomatazos jaja

**Y:** gracias por tu apoyo ¬¬ , c cuidan, byebye


	3. Chapter 3

"**Amor imposible" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **mjamja he vuelto "efecto relámpago" y este día tenemos un 2x1 ya k además de la actualización d este fic comencé otro n/n y si m conocen creo k sabrán k será otra historia sin sentido como todo lo k escribo x.x jeje iba a subir ya la continuación de "te quiero, pero matar!" demo...bbbuuuaaa!

**A:** paso un pequeño accidente u.u!...hola tiempo si verlos n.n! rompimos la tradición y estamos escribiendo de mañana

**J:** al menos no son las 2 d la mañana u.u!...y k paso con tu patética excusa eh Yumi

**Y:** lo d siempre..la escuela x.x...pero bueno les diré por k no pude poner la continuación de te quiero, pero matar...todo comenzó un bello día (XD) ya había terminado el Cáp. 2 de ese fic y estaba escribiendo el 3 pensando "sip, los sorprenderé con 3 episodios de un solo golpe n.n" tenia tres ventanas abiertas ósea los 3 doc para ver la cronología y esas cosas y en eso k mi pantalla se congela y yo m quede o.0 y dije "k pasa" y k solito c reinicia mi compu. y yo toda palia pensé "bueno...perderé el 3 en el peor d los casos pero los otros 2 ya estaban guardados, si eso es, no debo preocuparme" y cuando inicie de nuevo m salio un mensajito de "se ha detectado un virus...limpiando" o algo así con otras palabras pero casi lo mismo x.x y yo pensando "calma Yumi ya lo están erradicando no hay k temer" y cuando m dieron el reporte oficial...parece ser k del 100 por ciento de todos mis documentos...perdí el 10 entre ellos...los 3 Cáp ...bbbuuuaaa! no pudieron salvarse...y todo por k tenia los 3 abiertos a la vez...por k!

**A:** calma Yumi...al menos solo ataco la parte de "mis documentos" y no ataco la carpeta d tus imágenes yaoi n.n!

**Y:** mataron a mi niño antes d k viera la luz...bbbuuuaaa T.T ...c acabo voy a cambiar d antivirus!...bbbuuuaaa

**J:** mejor así no traumas a nadie u.u!

**Y:** (en el piso pataleando) por k a miii!

**A:** Yumi arriba el animo! (vestida d entrenadora) recuerda k debes seguir adelante! Esos Cáp. no pudieron salvarse...pero la idea aun esta en tu cabeza puedes volver a escribirlos!...no saldrá igual demo la idea básica es la misma!

**Y:** tiene razón entrenadora "lp...100" jeje weno también entre en un momento depresivo k cure con la actualización d este fic y con el nuevo pero no m olvidare del caído T.T...vengare su muerte! Cof cof ...Jeje pero por mientras los dejo con este Cáp., se lo dedico a dos grandes amigas...saory mi gemela perdida (XD d cual m fumo n.n!) y a mi reciente gran amiga Yuu-san n.n espero les guste jeje a y claro k puedes decirme solo Yumi n.n!

**A:** creo k no les dijimos pero a lo largo del fic hay muchos flash back...demo son un poquito diferentes...como decirlo...al menos para nosotras hay dos tipos de flash back, uno son pues...mas k nada recuerdos de alguien y el 2º son mas bien como vistas al pasado k puede o no ser recordado por alguien sin embargo no se sabe quien a menos k sea especificado ...además pueden tener o no una cronología ósea k puede pasar largos periodos d tiempo o ir en retroceso n.n! la mayoría son del 2º tipo, weno solo eso n.n!

**Y:** x.x como m complico jeje comencemos! n.n jeje

---------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: Acercamiento

...Dark...tu nombre es Dark verdad-

-oh eso fue rápido n.n, si así es, por eso le decía que era curioso- lo miro atentamente, parte de él se sentía extrañamente emocionado, pero en eso sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón- "duele...por que?...algo me dice...que me aleje"-

-Dark...es un nombre algo sombrío- dijo Krad pensativo

-me imagino por que lo piensa n.n!...bueno se va a quedar ahí todo el día o que?-

-mmm ya voy solo pensaba en una excusa para mi padre- dijo haciendo un puchero

-"que lindo" –sonrió dulcemente- será mejor que se de prisa- se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-oye espera!- corrió a alcanzarlo- no me dejes solo-

Dark volteo, pero al ver esos penetrantes ojos dorados sintió otra punzada en el corazón pero se aguanto- pudo llegar solo no jeje-

-ya lo se pero aun así no puedes dejarme así solito u.u- dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo

Dark rió un poco poniendo su mano para contener la risa Krad lo miro con reclamo aun que no enojado ,se sentía extrañamente bien con esa persona, aun que no la conocía...sentía algo extraño al estar cerca de él...

_Flash back------------_

En un campo desolado, se veían ruinas, había demasiado silencio, parecía un cementerio, ningún alma estaba presente, incluso el pasto había dejado de crecer, el suelo se había vuelto infértil, un frío viento recorría todo el lugar, pero a diferencia de la tierra, en el cielo, había una verdadera lucha, se podían ver destellos luminosos, tres seres de alas blancas juntaron sus ataques para terminar con la vida de uno de alas negras, sin embargo no fue tan fácil ya que esquivo el ataque y se lanzo sobre los tres, el ser de alas negras era verdaderamente ágil y veloz, de un movimiento acabo con la vida de uno, ahora le quedaban dos, extendió mas sus alas y se lanzo a atacar a los dos restantes, estos con cara de pánico volvieron a juntar sus energías...sus ultimas energías en un ultimo ataque, el ser de alas negras recibió el impacto, una nube de homo negro se formo, los seres de alas blancas respiraron aliviados pero no contaron con de de la nube salio su enemigo con su espada hiriendo de muerte a uno, y luego se volteo lanzando una pequeña bola de energía al restante provocando que cayera, por el impacto se tambaleo y guardo sus alas, intento huir pero el ser de alas negras bajo rápidamente poniéndose frente a él con la espada en su mano, tenia el cabello y los ojos violetas, el otro solo veía con temor el filo de la espada, estaba tan débil que no podría ni defenderse...

-por favor...-suplico el caído-..se...lo...suplico...no me mate...solo seguía ordenes- en sus ojos había temor

-'no me mate?'- el ser de alas negras apretó el puño- tienes idea de cuanta gente inocente le pidió eso a tus camaradas y a ti, cuantos de mis amigos se los pidieron? Y acaso ustedes los perdonaron?, no, los mataron sin remordimientos, eso es lo mas malvado y cruel, no se los perdonare, vengare a todos y cada uno de mis amigos- alzo la espada para dar un impacto- aun que no lo merezcas, te daré una muerte honrosa con mi espada...MUERE!-

-ESPERA!- se escucho una tercera voz

Detuvo su impacto momentos antes de clavar la espada, se giro para ver a un chico de cabello dorado- quien eres tú?...no molestes!-

-ya has ganado, no es necesario que lo mates- dijo con los ojos llorosos

-él y sus colegas mataron a mis amigos...es mi deber vengarlos!- dijo incorporándose y ahora apuntando con su espada al recién llegado pero ahora lo podía ver mejor, se dio cuenta que era muy joven, y muy hermoso, quedo pasmado al ver tanta belleza-...tú...vete si no quieres morir también- dijo con voz algo temblorosa...era el ser mas hermoso que había visto en su vida

-no- dijo firme- no me voy sin mi camarada-

-camarada?...entonces tú...-apretó mas los puños y sus ojos se volvieron vacíos como los de una bestia apunto de matar a su presa- ERES UNO DE ELLOS! Maldito! Los odio a todos!-

Y se lanzo a atacarlo, el chico de cabello dorado no se movió solo veía como su atacante se acercaba mas y mas, por su parte el chico de cabello violeta de un rápido movimiento agito la espada produciendo una onda de viento, pero en cuestión de segundos ya no había nadie frente a él...

-que cosa?!- se sorprendió y volteo solo para ver que el chico ya estaba junto al que yacía herido

-estas bien Sven?- dijo con preocupación

-Krad-sama...lo siento...no pudimos ganarle...él es muy fuerte...-

-"Krad-sama?"-

-no importa- se rompió parte de sus ropas para vendar a su amigo- vamos te llevare de regreso-

-no merezco tal honor ni compasión- dijo con los ojos llorosos

-oye tú!- grito el de alas negras- me estas ignorando?!...pelea!-

El chico se puso de pie- no estoy interesado en luchar contigo-

-tú y los tuyos...deben morir!- dijo furioso en eso vio como se desplegaban unas hermosas alas blancas, mucho mas hermosas que otras que hubiera visto, se sacudió la cabeza y corrió a atacar -esto es por mis amigos!-

-acaso matándonos los harás regresar?- dijo serio

El chico se detuvo de golpe, fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera- yo...aun así es mi deber vengarlos!- soltó lagrimas por la desesperación, recordó a todos sus amigos que ahora ya estaban muertos...soltó su espada y no pudiendo contenerse soltó el llanto

-tú...-comenzó a caminar hasta él- dijiste que matar sin remordimientos era lo mas malvado y cruel- le tomo el brazo sorprendiendo al chico- si estas haciendo lo mismo que le hicieron a tus amigos...no te convierte eso en una persona malvada?- paso sus dedos por una de las heridas

-yo...-no sabia que responderle

-solo estas furioso...debes despejar tu mente...o harás cosas de las que después te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida- lo miro a los ojos dulcemente, sorprendiendo aun mas al chico- si no es necesario matar...no lo hagas- lo soltó- creo que deberías ir a que te vean esas heridas- le dio la espalda y se dirigió a recoger a su amigo, acto seguido desplegó mas sus alas preparándose para alzar vuelo- por cierto...cual es tu nombre?- dijo poniendo una sonrisa tan sincera

-soy...Dark- guardo sus alas

-Dark eh...es un nombre algo sombrío...pero sigue siendo hermoso, hasta luego- alzo el vuelo llevándose a su amigo

Dark veía como el joven se alejaba cada vez mas y mas en la profundidad del cielo "con que se llama Krad" pensó , pero en eso sintió mucho dolor, acababa de percatarse de que en verdad estaba muy herido, "maldición...no creí que mis heridas fueran tan graves" sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, "por que...me miro así?"

_Fin del flash back---------_

Dando vueltas como desesperado estaba el rey Hiwatari, parecía no tener consuelo, aun que Kurosaki intentaba calmarlo, en eso Krad entro en la habitación ...

-padre...yo- pero no le dio tiempo de terminar

-que es lo que sucede contigo!...tienes idea de lo que hiciste!...por que te fuiste así!-

-perdona padre...es que yo..-

-nada!...ahora dime donde estabas!-

-majestad cálmese- Kurosaki intento apaciguarlo

-lo siento padre...no me sentía muy bien- bajo la mirada

-no quiero tus excusas, ve ahora mismo y discúlpate con la princesa-

-si no son excusas- venia entrando Dark, Krad lo volteo a ver

-"que hace?"-

-tú quien eres?- lo vio extrañado el rey Hiwatari

Kurosaki lo miro extrañado- como osas hablarle así al rey-

-oh lo siento..majestad u.u pero al menos debería escuchar al príncipe, después de todo es su hijo- Krad se sorprendió ante lo dicho

-quien eres tú?- le pregunto el rey

-yo soy...un sirviente del rey Oswaldo-

-ya veo...-suspiro un poco con resignación- lo siento hijo...pero este era un encuentro muy importante...solo...vamos a pedir perdón- puso una mano en su cabeza

-eh...si...yo en verdad lamento haberte causado problemas padre...es que me sentí muy nervioso-

-ya no importa u.u!-

Y así, Krad tuvo que ...disculparse con la mugre de cosa esa...digo la princesa x.x, y pues el rey y la mocosa aceptaron las...disculpas, Krad salio de aquel lugar suspirando resignado, afuera estaba Dark que veía muy atentamente las paredes...

-que haces? O.0- Krad lo miro confundido

-eh?...ah hola majestad n.n veo que arreglo su problema que bueno, cielos este lugar se ve taaan viejo, parece que se va a caer en cualquier momento- dijo mirando a todos lados

-eh? o.0...jaja no es para tanto- río inocentemente

Dark al verlo no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa- bueno quizás no tanto pero si se ve algo lúgubre T.T-

-sabes...-dijo desviando la mirada-...no tenias que interceder por mi- se sonrojo un poco

-yo? o.0...cuando?-

Caída al estilo anime- como que cuando! ...ah...tú...le dijiste a mi padre 'oh lo siento..majestad u.u pero al menos debería escuchar al príncipe, después de todo es su hijo' u.u! aun que era el rey..aun así...intercediste por mi...te pudo ir mal por aquel atrevimiento-

-deberás yo dije eso o.o- de nuevo caída al estilo anime- bueno...creo que ni me di cuenta que use esas palabras n.n! jaja quizás inconcientemente busco que me corten la cabeza- se puso de nuevo pensativo

-"que clase de persona es esta x.x"...pero aun así...solo quiero saber por que te atreviste en primer lugar- lo miro a los ojos

-mmm quizás por que...su padre estaba desesperado, no tenia la mente en claro, y en esos casos, debes despejar tu mente...o harás cosas de las que después te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida-

-vaya eso fue profundo- dijo con una sonrisa

-verdad que si n.n! la verdad no se en donde lo oí pero suena lógico n.n! jeje-

-"que frase tan particular...me suena" si creo que tienes razón...-lo miro

-sabe...también tiene una hermosa sonrisa n.n- dijo de nuevo de la nada

-O//O eh-

-jeje es tan lindo, majestad...si me permite decirlo, pobre de usted u.u! espero que sobreviva a esa amenaza llamada Risa wuaa no diga que dije eso o rodara una cabeza..la mía T.T-

Krad lo miraba confundido- "esta persona...es muy sincera" de acuerdo no le diré a nadie-

-gracias...le debo una- le guiño el ojo, Krad se sonrojo de nuevo y entonces...

-Daaarkkkkk!- venia corriendo Daisuke

-ah no o.o- se puso pálido

-en donde demonios estabas! que te pasa!- en eso noto que Krad estaba ahí- ma...majestad...cielos, este tipo lo esta molestando? que pena u.u! no se preocupe yo me encargo de él- lo jalo de la camisa

-no...no es eso n.n!...él no estaba...-

-ahora veras ¬¬-

-bbbuuuaaa soy inocente T.T-

-siento las molestias majestad- se inclino- nos retiramos- y se llevo a Dark arrastrando mientras Krad lo veía con una gota en la cabeza como gritaba 'soy muy joven para morir'

------------------------------------------------

Y bueno luego de llevárselo arrastrando literalmente, Daisuke llevo a Dark a la habitación que le habían encomendado...

-por que siempre haces lo mismo!-

-ya dije que lo sentía T.T- estaba juntando sus dedos índices

-me tenias preocupado u.u!, te busque y te voy encontrando molestando al príncipe-

-no le estaba haciendo nada x.x-

-esto esta mal apenas te topas con él y lo molestas T.T-

-ya te dije que no lo molestaba ¬¬ además en el pasillo no fue la primera vez que lo vi, vinimos juntos hacia el castillo para tu mayor información u.u!-

-ah ya veo...qque! O.O...tú..como...conociste al príncipe?-

-un día tenia que conocerlo por que te pones así ¬¬-

-y...hablaste con él? O.0 "por favor que no haya dicho o hecho nada estupido T.T"-

-pues mas o menos- se puso de nuevo pensativo- jeje es lindo n.n-

-no hables así del príncipe de este lugar!-

-eh?...entonces no es lindo o.0?- XD

-no es eso ¬¬ me refiero a que no salgas con que 'es lindo' por que él esta fuera de tu alcance-

-en otras palabras te oyes como un pervertido- se escucho una tercera voz

-princesa Riku u.u!-

-hola chicos n.n ey donde te habías metido Dark? No me digas que tan temprano ya acosas al príncipe, que descarado ¬¬ jeje-

-como dices mocosa!- se le salto una vena

-Dark mas respeto a la princesa- le reprendió mas Dark ni lo pelo- "actúan como si nada x.x por que no se les mete en la cabeza que son princesa y guardia respectivamente"

-yo no lo estaba acosando, él estaba en un árbol, la rama se rompió, yo lo salve y vinimos juntos al castillo ¬¬! Fin del cuento-

-uyy que sospechoso, por que siento que fuiste tú quien corto la rama je-

-oh si claro llevo planeando el suceso de la rama por meses es mi plan diabólico ¬¬!-

-oh el sarcasmo no era necesario u.u!...pero que pasa con todo el mundo aquí todos acosan a todos- se cruzo de brazos

-que? no me digan que a ti te acosan ¬¬ me cuesta creerlo-

-oh no a mi no pero a nuestro querido Daisuke ya le echaron el ojo n.n- dijo emocionada, tanto que de fondo salieron flores y corazones XD

-Dark no le hables así a ...que! O//O-

-EH!? O.O ..me lo juras!- se acerco mas a donde estaba Riku

-si n.n y a que no adivinas quien-

-quien quien dime T.T anda no seas mala-

-"por que siempre a mi x.x"-

-ni mas ni menos que el otro príncipe n.n- guiño con el ojo

-eeeh!...wow Daisuke no sabia que tenias esas habilidades n.n-

-cuales habilidades! que les pasa! El tipo me estaba acosando y me daba miedo! Oigan escúchenme!- se dio cuenta que los dos chicos tenían entrelazadas sus manos con ojitos brillosos para luego ponerse en poses dramáticas

-nuestro Daisuke...T.T- dijo Dark

-esta creciendo T.T...- continuo ella

-crecen tan rápido! T.T- dijeron al unísono mientras se abrazaban y sacaban lagrimas de cocodrilo

-oigan me están escuchando!-

-wow hay que planear la boda n.n-

-si yo me encargo del atuendo n.n-

-oigan!...u.u! que parte de 'ese sujeto me da miedo!' no han comprendido!- pero solo vio como alrededor de esos dos seguía el fondo de flores- ah olvídenlo u.u! después de todo nunca me escuchan por que siempre intentan buscarme pareja ¬¬ dios ahora hablo solo T.T-

Mientras en esa habitación había un tremendo alboroto afuera estaba el...susodicho recargado en la pared, rió un poco "con que acosando, oh bueno", se incorporo y camino por el pasillo...

---------------------------------

Ya mas tarde se sirvió la cena, en la mesa estaban los príncipes, las princesas, los reyes por supuestos acompañados respectivamente de sus consejeros, también había algunos guardias que estaban parados alrededor de la mesa entre ellos Dark que estaba atrás de Daisuke intentando evitar contacto visual con Krad ya que se sentía extraño, y Krad, estaba en la misma situación, además no se sentía cómodo por que la mocosa estaba sentada junto a él y no dejaba de abrazarle el brazo...

-y bueno eso fue lo que paso- dijo el rey Oswaldo

-jaja que interesante anécdota n.n! "me quiero morir x.x"- el rey Hiwatari intentaba resistir

-pero bueno veo que los príncipes se llevan mejor- voltearon a ver a la 'pareja'

-oh si es verdad papá n.n- dijo la tarada

-jaja n.n!... "me pregunto si lanzándome del piso mas alto podré terminar con mi sufrimiento T.T"-

Dark que hasta el momento estaba tranquilo y tratando de no mirar, miro la escena- "por que ahora mas que nunca tengo ganas de aventar a esa cosa que se hace llamar princesa por la ventana x.x"- sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos

-jeje bueno n.n!- Krad se puso de pie haciendo que la tarada lo soltara- gra..gracias por la comida me retiro a mi habitación buenas noches a todos- no se nota que quería largarse XD

-eh?, pero casi no comiste hijo te sientes bien?-

-no solo que n.n!...tengo algo de sueño, con permiso- estaba por irse cuando el rey Oswaldo hablo

-espera muchacho- todos estaban sorprendidos- no deberías ir solo u.u- partió un pedazo de su carne- mmm Dark acompáñalo-

-yo? O.O-

-él? O.O-

-si, me entere que salvaste la vida del príncipe así que si sirves para algo después de todo- siguió partiendo su carne

-eh? deberás le salvaste la vida?- dijo la tarada

-hermano si que eres descuidado- dijo Satoshi

-no...no fue para tanto n.n!- Dark se avergonzó- "esperen un momento x.x ese sujeto dijo 'así que si sirves para algo después de todo' me las pagara!"-

-no...no es necesario majestad n.n!-

-eh? estas seguro?- lo volteo a ver

-yo estaré bi...-en eso vio como su padre y Kurosaki le hacían señales con las manos de que no rechazara la oferta, el rey Oswaldo volteo de nuevo y esos dos continuaron comiendo como si nada

-pero ahora que lo menciona quizás no sea mala idea n.n!-

-oh me alegra que hayas aceptado n.n...Dark..mientras estés aquí obedece también al príncipe- y volvió a su ...tranquilidad

-ahhh u.u!- suspiro resignado y camino hasta la puerta- vamos...majestad- le abrió la puerta

-gra...gracias- desvió la mirada y todos los del lugar veían la escena confundidos oh bueno casi todos ya que ciertos príncipes precoces presentían algo

--------------------------------------

Por el pasillo iban caminando Dark y Krad, muy callados, Dark aun estaba algo molesto por lo que dijo el rey "diablos quien se cree, por que sea un rey no le da derecho a hablarle así a otros" apretó un puño, Krad lo volteo a ver "esta persona...acaso la había visto antes? Por que cuando lo veo...no me es del todo desconocido" lo miro fijamente, en eso recordó cuando lo salvo "alguien le ha dicho que tiene ojos muy hermosos" se sonrojo ante el recuerdo...

-hay algo interesante en mi cara?- dijo Dark al notar que lo observaba

-n..no..no es nada- desvió su mirada avergonzado

-n.n ya veo- seguían su camino

-por cierto...gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo-

-hacer que? o.0-

-eres o te haces ¬¬- suspiro un poco-..me refiero a todas las molestias ...y por salvarme-

-oh no creo que hubiera muerto por esa caída- dijo viéndolo tranquilo- quizás a lo mucho se hubiera roto unos cuantas huesos, y se le hubieran salido unas cuantas tripas sin mencionar la sangre sabe ahora que lo pienso quizás si se hubiera muerto n.n!- que bonita descripción XD

-no necesitaba tanta información x.x- ahora quería vomitar

-bueno...como sea...no tiene que agradecer soy solo un sirviente se supone que es mi deber y mas que ahora me han pedido que lo obedezca a usted también- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-ósea que si te pido que te avientes de un pozo lo haces?- dijo irónico

-fue el mismo rey quien me lo pidió u.u así que...donde hay un pozo?-

Caída al estilo anime- no me salgas con eso, eso es estupido ¬¬-

-pues...de por si ya era estupida la petición ¬¬- comenzó a caminar mas rápido

-oye aun no acabo, no me ignores- le dijo mas Dark siguió caminando- te ordeno que te detengas!-

Dark detuvo su paso, suspiro- oh vaya ahora si tiene ese poder- se volteo para verlo- si? ... majestad? ...que se le ofrece?-

-deja de actuar así!- se oía molesto

-así como? majestad- desvió su mirada sin tomarle mucha importancia

-como todo el mundo!- dijo casi en la desesperación

-eh?- Dark lo volteo a ver sorprendido, no comprendía que sucedía- a que se refiere?-

-todos...me tratan como si tuviera 3 años, como si fuera de cristal, siempre me tratan como si fuera diferente a ellos como si...no perteneciera a ellos- comenzó a sollozar

Dark lo vio y suspiro- pero es que si es diferente, usted es de la realeza, es normal que lo traten así-

-pero no me gusta...-apretó sus puños- no me gusta que me traten diferente- comenzó a correr hacia a Dark, para que?, quien sabe, pero el punto es que tropezó con una fisura en el suelo y estaba por caer pero Dark lo atrapo, aun que habían dado a parar al suelo y ahora Krad estaba en sus brazos

-que se trae usted con la gravedad majestad u.u!-

-que no me hables así!- lo miro a con los ojos llorosos- yo no pedí nacer noble, yo..por que yo debo cargar con la responsabilidad de todo un reino...por que no puedo ser como todos- soltó el llanto, Dark lo miro serio, entonces Krad intento contenerse y comenzó a secarse las lagrimas- yo...solo quiero dormir- estaba por separarse del agarre pero Dark lo apretó mas contra el- que..que haces?-

-llore- dijo sin mas

-eh?- Krad se confundió

-no tiene que guardar todo eso en su corazón, llore, desahóguese, pero no se lo guarde, no quiera cargar con eso solo, eso lo lastimara mas-

Krad se extraño pero no pudiendo contenerlo volvió al llanto, lloro tanto como pudo, Dark solo lo abrazo dejando que Krad se desahogara, pasaron algunos minutos, Krad poco a poco se fue calmando, ahora sentía que tenia una carga menos, que se había liberado un poco, lentamente se separo de Dark...

-gra..gracias...creo que realmente necesitaba decirle eso a alguien- intento ponerse de pie pero no pudo- auchh, demonios, me torcí el tobillo cuando tropecé- hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y se tomo su tobillo con la mano

-puede caminar?- Dark se puso de pie

-yo...estaré bien, solo necesito unos minu...-sintió como lo cargaban

-no puedo esperar tanto u.u!, dígame por donde queda su habitación-

-no..no es necesario esto...en..en verdad puedo caminar!- intento bajarse

-no lo voy a bajar u.u!, mire se que puede pero si se esfuerza y se lastima mas, a mi me echan la culpa así que véalo de este modo, lo hago por mi y solo por mi- le guiño el ojo, Krad lo miro y sonrió

-esta bien "que sensación tan calida" es por la derecha-

-ok, oiga pesa mucho T.T-

-me llamaste gordo ¬¬!-

-yo no dije eso T.T-

-jaja es broma- y se dio el lujo de acomodarse mejor, se sentía tan seguro y protegido en aquellos brazos, que sentía que podía estar así siempre...

CONTINUARA

----------------------------------

**Y: **tanta espera para esto x.x XD k cursi soy

**A:** dios c ven tan adorables juntos T.T

**J:** k poca cosa u.u!

**Y:** bueno es todo lo k pude exprimirle a mi cerebro x.x, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie ah y una cosa, solo es por decirlo, creo k medio mundo aquí (si no es k todos) ya saben como terminaran las cosas en el pasado de estos dos, yo lo se, pero ese no es el chiste, lo k nos interesa enfocar es el 'por k' de las cosas k llevan a esas consecuencias n.n!

**J:** nombre tu si k sabes explicar ¬¬

**Y:** bueno solo lo quise aclarar x.x , bien m voy pero antes pongo los agradecimientos a las personas k dejaron reviews el en prologo y Cáp. 1, muchas gracias por el apoyo

Suishou Haruka

Shingryu Inazuma

SAGA-CHAN

Hohenheim Mx

Yuu Kleiyu

Rya Reil Miyu

krissel majere

Sumike-chan

Nikky Hatake

Y al review fantasma XD es k no dejo nombre ni nada x.x


	4. Chapter 4

"**Amor imposible" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **x.x lo logre!!!! Buajaja!! Estoy viva!!! Si supieran las cosas k pasaron "ojitos d espiral" primero falta d inspiración, cuando m venia no había tiempo, m raptaron para vacaciones familiares, luego los exámenes...pero ahora soy libre!!!...bueno en teoría ¬¬ pero al menos ahora puedo hacer como k c m olvida la tarea jojo

**A:** así c habla ñ.n

**J:** comienzo a pensar k aki tu eres la mala influencia ¬¬

**A:** yo? mala influencia?...insinúas k yo lleve a Yumi al camino del yaoi y k cuando esta por desviarse la empujo d nuevo y k además por estarle metiendo ideas hace y hace fics yaoi y sin sentido...eso insinúas!!!

**J:** pues...si

**A:** bueno m declaro un pokito culpable n/n

**J:** y no le da vergüenza admitirlo x.x

**Y:** jojojo ando d buenas, y como dije...estamos celebrando mi libertad temporal!! Jeje así k ha actualizar!!!

**J:** "se pone lentes" según esta lista es todo lo k debes entre actualizar y las historias k prometiste y las ideas k están en tu hueco ósea cabeza

**Y:** O.O...ejm... (veo un bote d helado) voy a necesitar mas d uno u.u!

**A:** "cantando y lanzando flores" viva viva... el yaoi ...k viva k viva ...(deja d cantar) recuerda yumi, el yaoi es un bien a la humanidad n.n no le llamemos lavado cerebral ... es solo mostrar el buen camino a la humanidad!! Wajajaja "truenos"

**Y:** tienes razón!! T.T por eso eres mi consejera!!

**J:** mas bien tu programadora d cerebro ¬¬ k t cuchichea en el oído tomando el lugar d tu conciencia!

**Y:** weno hay tantas personas k m han apoyado y pos...los amo a todos!! T.T pero como cada uno es especial, primero k nada este Cáp. va para mi traductora favorita...si tu!! (XD) **Suisho Haruka** n.n creíste k m olvidaba d ti!? Jojo nunca, tu m traes yaoi d estos dos y m haces feliz así k como agradecimiento este Cáp. es todo tuyo n.n

**J: **vaya forma d agradecer ¬¬ con lo mal k escribes (recibe un 'florerazo' XDXD) x.x aauucchhh! (voltea a ver a Amy y esta como si nada solo sigue cantando 'k viva el yaoi' y lanza flores) ¬¬ se k fuiste tu!!!

**Y:** oh k largo es esto x.x jeje weno, a comenzar!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3: Amenaza

El frío de la noche, por los largos e inmensos pasillos podía verse a dos personas, una cargando en brazos a la otra, así es, Dark estaba cargando en brazos a Krad para llevarlo a su habitación luego del pequeño percance con la...gravedad, que tuvieron, Krad ya se había quedando dormido en los brazos del pelimorado, y eso por que, en primera por que tenia sueño (XD) y la otra es que se sentía tan cómodo y protegido con aquel chico pelimorado, pero no contaba con que Dark se perdería x.x, bueno él no quería despertarlo, e intento recordar sus instrucciones pero tomo otro pasillo y otro y cuando se dio cuenta no sabia ni donde estaba "este maldito lugar es muy grande x.x...deberían poner letreros" pensaba Dark mientras seguía caminando "creo que debería buscar a alguien que me ayude...oh quizás deba despertarlo para que me diga en donde demonios estoy" seguro seria lo mejor, pero miro el rostro tranquilo de Krad, durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación, "no puedo fallarle T.T" y entonces hizo lo que cualquiera en su situación haría...-de tin Marín de do pingüe...por la izquierda- (XD sin comentarios), y luego aun que usted no lo crea, Dark logro llegar a la habitación de Krad, ya dentro, deposito suavemente a Krad en su cama y lo arropo, se lo quedo mirando unos instantes, él sabia que Krad estaba pasando por un momento difícil, cargar con el destino de un reino entero no era fácil, Dark quito unos mechones que cubrían el rostro del rubio, de verdad que Krad se veía tan apacible y tranquilo, Dark se sonrojo un poco y se fue acercando lentamente hasta besar su frente y luego ver su rostro de nuevo...hasta que...

-Krad-kun!!!- debajo de la cama salio una sanguijuela parlante!!...léase Risa tarada ¬¬

-kyyyaa!!- grito Dark por la sorpresa, tanto que se cayo de la cama y a su vez ambos gritos juntos despertaron a Krad

-que!! quien!! Cuando!! donde!! O.O bbbuuuaaa Satoshi fue papá, no yo! T.T...- se normalizo- ..que demo...-en eso la sanguijuela ...saben creo que ofendo a las sanguijuelas XD bueno, la tarada, se lanzo a abrazar a Krad...ñ.n morirá de una forma terrible por eso

-hasta que llega mi príncipe n.n-

-O.O...que?- la vio con asombro- y tú a que hora llegaste?...mas bien a que hora llegue yo?-

-oh es que quería sorprenderlo pero cuando llegue usted no estaba así que decidí sorprenderlo aun mas y entonces... -no dejaba de hablar

-O.O... "creo que extraño a la que no decía mas de dos palabras ¬¬...esta no se calla x.x, se habrá tomado enserio lo de 'la marioneta' y por eso ahora no para de hablar? ... deberás ... y Dark?"- en eso se digno ver hacia el piso

-si claro ¬¬ olviden al chico que esta en piso, no que va!, por mi síganle- dijo con notable sarcasmo además d cierto enojo hacia la tarada por interrumpirlo

-oh que considerado n.n- hace falta decir quien dijo eso?

-eto... "que demonios pasa aquí"...princesa n.n!...que hace aquí en mi habitación "que sea una pesadilla por favor x.x"-

-seremos esposos, así que tendremos que dormir juntos n.n-

Viento sepulcral y Krad poniéndose mas pálido que de costumbre, pero mientras yo viva la tarada no se saldrá con la suya wajajaja "truenos"

-O.O...eto...es...es verdad n.n!...pe..pero aun no estamos casados "que alguien me mate por favor T.T"-

-pero para que esperar- dijo insistente y Krad no sabia que hacer

-pero es de mala suerte- se oyó la tercera voz, ósea Dark que se estaba poniendo de pie mientras se sacudía

-...mala suerte?- llamo la atención de la tarada

-oh claro...una de las peores malas suertes ñ.n- puso una cara medio macabra

-qu...que pasara? O.o-

-pues...-Dark tomo aire- su cabello ...lo perderá por completo- caída al estilo anime

-no!!!! mi cabello no!!!!- y en un dos por tres la tarada había huido de ahí, je, que? es la tarada XD

-...eres mi ídolo T.T- dijo Krad aliviado

-no hay de que...esa es muy supersticiosa...además se creería cualquier cosa jeje n.n incluso en el coco ¬¬ (Y: para kienes no sepan el coco se supone k es un monstruo k se come a los niños malos XD)-

-aun así...lo del cabello fue genial n.n- en eso recordó que había despertado ya en su cama y antes estaba en uno de los tantos pasillos con Dark-...yo...me quede dormido?- dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmín

-mmm si- se acerco a la cama- será mejor que descanses- se dio la media vuelta- buenas noches- y así, salio de la habitación-

Krad contemplo como salía de aquella habitación, en eso sintió una extra sensación en su frente, calidez, -Dark...-

darkradarkradarkradarkradarkradarkradarkradarkrad

_Flash back----------------_

-espera un momento, a donde crees que vas?-

-ya te lo dije, ahora vuelvo- se acercaba a una ventana

-espera!, no puedes ir, no DEBES ir ,él es el enemigo!- dijo con insistencia

-...él no es una mala persona- volteo a verlo clavando su mirada en el otro

-quien te asegura eso?, en cualquier momento podría traicionarte-

-él no lo haría- desplegó sus alas

-si no he dicho nada es por ti, pero temo por tu bienestar, además, ten en cuenta que será de ti si esto se sabe...serás un traidor..te mataran- estaba por llorar

-gracias por preocuparte- le dio una calida sonrisa- voy a estar bien- sin mas se dio la vuelta saltando por la venta hacia un cielo negro y oscuro mientras comenzaba su vuelo

-espera!..Dark!- el chico corrió a la ventana, solo lo vio alejarse mas y mas- ten cuidado.. amigo...-suspiro un poco- no puedo creer que alguien pueda llegar a amar así...-

_Fin del flash back-------------- _

La luna, que es la espectadora del sueño de los mortales, ahora vislumbraba a un chico de cabellos rojizos que se movía insistentemente en su cama, parecía aturdido, afligido, y eso que ya estaba dormido, una pesadilla quizá, esta sudando y le cuesta trabajo respirar, pero se ha levantado de golpe, su respiración se normaliza pero...su mirada esta perdida, se quita las sabanas que lo cubrían y se pone de pie, se dirige a una mesa donde esta una daga, la toma y comienza a caminar; Daisuke camina por los oscuros pasillos, desiertos al ser ya tan tarde, no había ni un alma por ahí, seguramente habría algunos guardias pero en las afueras del castillo, detiene su paso justo al llegar a una habitación, la habitación del príncipe Krad, abre la puerta sin problemas, ahí ve al príncipe que esta profundamente dormido, se acerca lentamente parándose junto a su cama, la mano que sostiene la daga se alza, se prepara para lanzar un ataque, pero en eso su mano suelta la daga que termina en el piso, a pesar de que la cara de Daisuke sigue siendo la misma y el brillo de sus ojos aun esta ausente, su cuerpo comienza a temblar, se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y sale corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corrió sin rumbo, hasta toparse con unas escaleras, las subió lo mas rápido que pudo, aun se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, parecía como si dos personas diferentes estuvieran peleando por el control, al fin llego hasta la parte mas alta, llego hasta el borde y dejo escapar un grito de dolor -no...no lo hagas...por favor- dijo de una manera alterada y suplicante- no seas idiota, es lo mejor- volvió a decir el mismo, pero esta vez su voz se oyó mas amenazante- nunca!- miro hacia abajo, debían ser unos 5 o 6 pisos de altura, en eso soltó una risa muy extraña- antes que dejarte hacerlo...prefiero matar al chico- y dicho esto se dejo caer pero no contaba con una mano que lo detuvo, se trataba de Satoshi, este subió a Daisuke con dificultad solo para ver que estaba inconciente pero al menos lo había salvado, se dejo caer al piso intentando recuperar las fuerzas, miro con detenimiento al pelirrojo que se hallaba en el piso, Satoshi lo había visto en los pasillos y lo siguió, al ver que estaba saltando al vacío, corrió para detenerlo, cuando se recupero, tomo a Daisuke en brazos dispuesto a llevarlo devuelta a su habitación, pero en eso sintió un extraño presentimiento, volteo mirando a todos lados, sentía algo inusual pero al no ver nada siguió con su camino, pero lo que no sabia es que sus presentimientos eran ciertos, ya que unos penetrantes ojos lo miraban desde lejos, no solo la luna había sido testigo de aquel acontecimiento...

darkradarkradarkradarkradarkradarkradarkradarkrad

Un lugar apartado donde las flores aun prevalecen, se puede ver a dos personas de espaldas conversando, uno atrás del otro viendo y escuchándolo...

-tengo miedo...mucho miedo-

-no deberías, yo no permitiré que nada malo te suceda-

-lo prometes?-

-por supuesto-

Pero esa escena cambia a una mas terrorífica, se oyen risas macabras, y esas flores que ambientaban el lugar se tornan de un color rojo sangre, muchas imágenes pasan rápidamente, pero se distingue a una persona cayendo mientras se cubre de sangre, y la escena se repite una y otra vez mientras se escuchan las mismas palabras -lo prometes?-, -por supuesto- y así es hasta que se oye una tercera voz -y al final no pudiste hacer nada, que patético-...

-NOOOOO!!!!!- se levanto de golpe, Dark respiraba con dificultad, había tenido una horrible pesadilla, lentamente se fue tranquilizando, miro a su alrededor, estaba en el cuarto que le habían asignado a él y a algunos de sus compañeros, un cuarto sin mucho chiste además de muy humilde, era una habitación que no estaba precisamente en el castillo pero que estaba en las cercanías, vio a unos de sus compañeros con los que compartía esa habitación, aun dormían, pero eso era lógico ya que todavía estaba oscuro, debía ser de madrugada, puso su mano en su frente, no había tenido una muy buena noche que digamos, en eso recordó las palabras que oyó en su sueño "y al final no pudiste hacer nada, que patético" abrió los ojos enormemente y tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, se puso de pie y corrió hasta llegar al castillo, vio a algunos guardias pero logro escabullirse sin ser detectado (J: eso nos lleva a k, a) tienen una pésima seguridad o b) Dark es demasiado hábil para ellos XD)

Podía perderse una vez pero dos no, ya para entonces se había memorizado el camino al cuarto de Krad (A: bueno alguna cualidad debíamos ponerle n.n!, además acordarse d eso si le convenía ¬¬ jeje, el interés tiene pies) llego bastante agitado por la carrera y su corazón se acelero mas cuando noto algo, la puerta estaba entre abierta, no sabia exactamente por que pero sintió mucho miedo, abrió por completo la puerta entrando a la habitación, Krad dormía pacíficamente, se tranquilizo al ver como Krad hacia una mueca y cambiaba de posición "al final creo que he exagerado" pensó el pelimorado y se acerco mas a la cama y se agacho, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y recargándose con la otra pierna (Y: no se si m di a entender x.x) lo miraba con detenimiento -me duele...cuando estoy cerca de ti...pero aun así...no quiero apartarme- dijo casi en susurro, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar y su mano comenzaba a actuar por si sola -dark- el pelimorado se detuvo al escuchar su nombre de los labios del rubio pero este aun seguía dormido, regreso su mano a su posición anterior, suspiro echando la cabeza un poco para atrás -que demonios pasa conmigo- miro el techo -creo que por fin estoy enloqueciendo- regreso su mirada a donde estaba Krad, sonrió algo melancólico, y estaba dispuesto a irse pero noto algo en el piso, se agacho un poco y miro una daga, la tomo y la miro con detenimiento "donde la había visto antes?" pensó Dark, volteo a ver la puerta, recordó que cuando él llego ya estaba abierta y ahora juntando eso con la daga, se aterro, y que tal si alguien había intentando hacerle daño a Krad mientras dormía, pero también pensó "si es así...por que no le hizo daño?" realmente no quería averiguarlo, le importaba ahora mas que le pudieran hacer daño a Krad en un futuro, pero no estaba del todo seguro, y que tal si estaba mal interpretando las cosas? (Y: bueno ustedes si saben lo k paso pero Dark no XD) y si estaba exagerando y armaba un alboroto por nada?, lo mejor seria tomárselo con calma pero aun así vigilarle de cerca para estar seguro de que no corría ningún riesgo, se puso de pie llevándose la daga, cuando estuvo en la puerta miro por ultima vez al rubio-no importa lo que suceda..yo te voy a proteger...muy buenas noches, Krad- y se aseguro de ponerle el seguro a la puerta antes de irse "quizás deba echar un vistazo por los alrededores, para estar totalmente seguro" y con ese pensamiento comenzó a caminar por los pasillos

Y bueno, Dark estaba por los pasillos viendo si no había nada sospechoso...además de que estaba algo...perdido, (Y: pero k mal sentido d la orientación le puse XD y solo la tiene cuando le conviene jaja si ya se k estoy loca XD) no sabia en que endemoniado pasillo estaba pero en eso escucho algo proveniente del siguiente pasillo, se recargo en la pared y comenzó a avanzar con cautela, se asomo y vio a alguien salir de una habitación "quien será esa persona?" mirando mas con detenimiento se dio cuenta de algo "esa habitación...ahh!! es la habitación de Daisuke!" y sin pensarlo mas se le echo encima al personaje, los dos cayeron al piso, y Dark obviamente encima del sujeto...

-te atrape!! Maldito intruso! que pensabas hacerle a Daisuke!- dijo en tono amenazante, y además no noto...que seguía sosteniendo la daga con la mano u.u!

-aauucchhh...mi espalda...y a ti que te pasa?-

-no tú dime que hacías!!...eh- aun que estaba oscuro, al estar tan cerca pudo ver mejor al 'atacante' XD- oye...tú estabas en el comedor real...O.O!...- en eso le vino un recuerdo fugaz, la persona que el había tumbado era el príncipe mas joven- ah...tututututu!- se le quito de encima

-acostumbras a lanzártele a la gente en la oscuridad?...vaya pasatiempo- dijo el chico con ironía mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía

-tú...eres el príncipe Satoshi O.O... "genial...lo que me faltaba T.T ahora si moriré joven!...pero aun así...esta es la habitación de Dai...que hacia adentro?"...oiga...qu... que hacia en la habitación de mi ami... ejm...es decir del consejero del rey Oswaldo n.n!-

Satoshi lo miro serio un momento para después poner una risa divertida- oh..era su habitación?...no me había dado cuenta- adoro a este chico jeje

-que...que no se había dado cuenta! Cree que soy tonto!-

-...debo contestar a eso?- se acomodo los lentes que increíblemente no se le cayeron con la caída

-...-.-!...óyeme..., aun que seas un príncipe, no se ve nada bien que salga de la habitación del consejero del rey vecino, se ve bastante sospechoso!-

-jajaja- rió por unos momentos

-que es tan divertido!- se enojo un poco ya que sentía que se estaba burlando de él

-pues, si a esas vamos, tampoco se ve nada bien a un sujeto merodeando por el castillo en la noche y con una daga, ah y que además se le echara encima de la nada a uno de los príncipes-

Dark lo miro y luego vio su mano...ahí seguía la daga- ah!!! No es lo que parece! Tengo una buena explicación!- dijo alterado moviendo sus brazos

-deténgase ahí!!!- oyeron mas voces- aleje del príncipe!-

-O.O y ahora que!!- los iluminaron y se dieron cuenta de que eran mas guardias que ahora estaban apuntando a Dark con sus espadas- y a ustedes que demonios les...- miro la daga comprendiendo lo que estaban pensando y la tiro- ah eso jaja n.n!...no..no es lo que parece...yo..yo "quiero a mi mamá T.T"-

-bajen eso- dijo el peliazul

-pero...majestad-

-en verdad creen que 'este' sujeto es peligroso?- dijo señalándolo

-es verd...oye!-

-él no me estaba haciendo nada...bajen eso y vuelvan a sus puestos- y enseguida cumplieron la orden

-"me salvo O.O...creí que me mandaría al calabozo ¬¬"

-Satoshi-san- se oyó una voz tranquila

-eh?...Kurosaki-sensei?-

-T.T que bueno que estaba bien!- prácticamente empujo a Dark para que se quitara y se lanzo a abrazar al príncipe

-...si je n.n! estoy bien...tú mandaste a esos guardias sensei?-

Se puso en pose dramática -bueno es que...pase por su habitación y la puerta estaba abierta y luego vi a alguien en los pasillos y casi nadie esta en los pasillos a estas horas y entonces me preocupe y fui a buscar a los guardias T.T- Dark solo veía la escena pensando que ese sujeto era muy extraño

-ya, veo, no tenias que armar un escándalo sensei u.u!-

-lo se T.T...lo siento...-en eso volteo a ver a Dark y no lo vio con buenos ojos- y que hace él aquí a estas horas?-

-n.n! ajaja "por que me ve así de feo T.T" pues es que...pues...-

-eso no es importante u.u- dijo Satoshi- además él YA se iba verdad?-

-eto...si...ya..ya me iba...buenas noches...- y se dio la media vuelta pero se detuvo de golpe- "es..verdad! no me dijo por que estaba en la habitación de Daisuke! Evadió el tema siempre!"- lo volteo a ver y Satoshi solo movió su mano en despedida mientras sonreía triunfalmente- "ese tipo!...ah pero mañana no lo dejare hasta que me diga que paso!"- y así se fue

-que un guardia del rey Oswaldo ande por estas horas merodeando en los pasillos...no me gusta- dijo Kurosaki

-sensei...-dijo Satoshi en tono serio

-si? dígame majestad-

-no pasabas por mi habitación en la noche desde que era pequeño...por que precisamente hoy decidiste pasar?- se cruzo de brazos

-...oh...veo que me has pillado- sonrió- a decir verdad, llame a los guardias por otra cosa-

-otra cosa?- Satoshi lo miro atentamente

-hoy escuche un ruido en mi estudio de trabajo que logro despertarme, fui a ver que pasaba, habían revuelto unos de mis libros, revise el lugar con detenimiento, no había nadie, aun que la puerta y ventana estaban cerradas, aun así...estaba seguro que alguien había entrado, por eso busque a los guardias y en la búsqueda de algún intruso pasamos por su habitación y uno de los guardias me dijo que usted no estaba, lo que hizo que me asustara mas-

-...alguien entro en su estudio?..esta seguro? Dijo que la puerta y la ventana estaban cerradas-

-totalmente, yo recuerdo como dejo las cosas...y esos libros yo no los deje así...alguien, sin duda estaba buscando algo- cerro los ojos- pero que podrá ser-

-...ya veo...- se acomodo los lentes- "parece que las cosas se ponen interesantes- sonrió para si

Cada vez siento que estoy mas loca XD weno solo por aclaración, recuerden que Dark no estuvo en la bienvenida así que no sabia muy bien de quien se traba la persona que tumbo, lo supo a la hora de la cena cuando vio a Satoshi en la mesa real y ahí intuyo que él era el príncipe mas joven, pero no fueron, debidamente presentados jeje weno vayamos a otras cosas n.-

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

La sensación de que alguien nos mira, la han sentido? De que no están solos aun que estén en su habitación?, de que hay alguien observándolos ..aun que ustedes estén en parte dormidos?, eso era lo que Krad sentía, un frío helado recorrer su cuerpo, una sensación extraña lo invadía, su cuerpo estaba aun dormido pero su parte conciente ya había despertado, era como si alguien lo estuviera tocando mientras él dormía, pero no era una sensación agradable, mas bien...sentía miedo, sentía mucho frío, y era como si el viento le murmurara, y él, no podía moverse, su cuerpo aun no reaccionaba, cada vez, esa sensación de que estaban tocándolo era mayor, sin mencionar que esos susurros se hacían mas audibles, su mente gritaba 'basta!' pero su cuerpo no se movía, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos para saber que pasaba -Krad- escucho una voz desconocida para él, se asusto tanto que por fin un sonido pudo salir de sus labios- basta!!!!- de un momento a otro la sensación se fue y Krad recobro la movilidad, abrió los ojos sumamente temeroso, se dio cuenta de que ya era de día y que estaba, completamente solo en su habitación, comenzó a respirar agitado, esa sensación había sido bastante real para tratarse de un mal sueño, además él estaba seguro de que ya estaba despierto, alguien llamo a su puerta- majestad...se encuentra bien?...escucho un grito- era la voz de una sirvienta-...si...estoy bien!, saldré en un momento!- dijo ya calmándose, respiro mas aliviado, quizás solo haya sido una broma de mi mente dijo intentando consolarse

Vaya esto estuvo medio macabro jeje n.n! y no quiero asustarlos...pero si pasan cosas así, esto podría considerarse que es 'que se les suba el muerto' je se supone que pasa por que tu parte conciente despierta tan de repente que a tu cuerpo no le da tiempo de reaccionar y no puedes moverte, y comienzan a zumbarte los oídos y sientes que alguien esta encima de ti, a mi me ha pasado mas de una vez, es una sensación horrible T.T aun que nadie me ha hablado como a Krad XD pero weno...si ya se que soy mala por decir algo así en pleno fic XDXD pero ya que, además les estoy explicando estas cosas en la madrugada...ahora no se como le voy a hacer para dormirme XD pero considere que debía decirles para que vieran que no lo estoy inventando del todo jojo además de no hacerlos dormir tranquilamente un tiempo n.-, ya ha sido demasiado de este...intermedio x.x, volvamos al fic

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

El desayuno había pasado sin mucha novedad y estaba dentro de lo normal...bueno casi, Krad estaba pensativo por lo que ocurrió en la mañana, los reyes estaban pues...desayunando al igual que Kurosaki, y la tarada estaba esta vez a lado de Daisuke preguntándole como evitar que su cabello se cayera por la mala suerte, (pobre ilusa XD) y Dai ya suponía a quien le tenia que agradecer que la tarada estuviera pegada a él, Satoshi lo miraba serio y con mucha atención, parecía que Daisuke no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en la noche anterior, en parte eso tranquilizo al peliazul, pero también recordó lo que le había dicho Kurosaki, no supo por que pero volteo a ver a la otra hermana, a Riku, esta al notar la mirada del peliazul le sonrió dulcemente para después poner otro tipo de sonrisa, una que el peliazul no supo como interpretar, y sigo con las cosas macabras jojo para que vean que no todo es miel y azúcar XD

-y...las cartas dicen que tendrá un buen día u.u!- dijo Daisuke intentando tranquilizar a la tarada

-enserio!! Eso quiere decir que no perderé mi hermoso cabello!...que bueno n.n...(J: Yumi...k haces, baja esas tijeras!) pero podrías hacerlo de nuevo...solo para estar seguros?-

-ñ.n...jaja- se le salto una vena- es la...quinta vez que lo hacemos...majestad-

-una vez mas T.T-

-esta bien u.u! "que afán! Ya le dije que tendría un mugroso buen día! y que no se le va a caer su cabello!...que mas quiere!"- pensaba el pelirrojo, en eso noto como Satoshi y Riku se veían- "y esos que se traen? ¬¬, ese tipo, primero me acosa a mi y ahora esta viendo a la princesa Riku"- recordó por instantes lo que le había dicho Satoshi "no me interesan niños" se le salto mas la vena de la frente- "aun me debes esa"-

-Daisuke-san?- dijo la tarda

-ah...si claro n.n!- y volvió con lo de las cartas, se maldijo a si mismo por llevar siempre su baraja, ahora quería quemarlas

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Luego del desayuno, Krad se alejo de ahí, no lo admitía del todo pero quería ver a Dark, lo busco entre los demás guardias, no lo vio, entonces donde podría estar?, siguió buscando hasta que lo vio a lo lejos, sin darse cuenta puso una sonrisa de alegría, estaba por llamarlo cuando se fijo mejor que hacia Dark, estaba escondido atrás de unos arbustos viendo a su hermano Satoshi que le decía algo a un guardia, camino lentamente hacia él...

-aja! Con que ahí esta- decía Dark para si mismo en voz baja- ayer no me dijiste que hacías! Pero ahora soltaras la sopa, además con lo que tengo en mente...no fue nada bueno T.T- a Dark se le había prendido el foquito en la mañana cuando recordó lo que había dicho Riku de que el peliazul le había echado el ojo a Daisuke- ya veras acosador de menores...-

-mira quien lo dice -.-! -

-ahhh!! O.O- volteo asustado- q ..que haces aquí!-

-como que, que hago aquí, mas bien dime tú que...- en eso Dark se le echo encima- q...que haces? O/O- se sonrojo todo

-shhhh- intento callarlo Dark, se quedo encima de él esperando a que las cosas se calmaran, pero no contaba con que Satoshi se había dado cuenta, el peliazul solo sonrió divertido y se fue de ahí- espero que no se haya ido...- se asomo entre los arbustos- ah!!! No puede ser! se fue!!-

Krad se sentó aun sonrojado por tan repentina acción pero muy pronto recordó que Dark estaba 'acosando' a su hermano menor y se molesto...pero eso fue enfado del hermano mayor...o detecto celos aquí ¬¬ juju- que...que demonios crees que hacías observando a mi hermanito!-

-se largo el muy infame T.T...que yo que o.0?-

-ya veo ¬¬ con que ese es tu pasatiempo, espiar a chicos indefensos...bueno Satoshi no es tan indefenso u.u! pero...eres un maldito acosador de menores!- dijo con cierto enfado

-que? yo no lo estaba acosando!-

-ah y entonces como se le llama a observar a alguien entre los arbustos ¬¬ eres un enfermo-

-que te pasa! Yo acosando a ese chico tan escalofriante T.T...por que todos siempre malinterpretan mis acciones!-

-todos? ¬¬ así que ya te habían descubierto antes eh...acosador-

-que no estaba acosándolo!-

-entonces que hacías?-

-iba a esperar a que estuviera solo para que hablara...esas cosas no se hacen...al menos no sin mi consentimiento, yo que soy como el padre de Dai...o su hermano T.T (pose dramática)-

-O.O...a que demonios te refieres...me estas dando miedo-

-a pues...- como se ven un príncipe y un guardia sentados en el piso detrás de unos arbustos discutiendo sobre, acosamientos? Pues eso no lo pensaron antes ya que por fin se dieron cuenta de que estaban comenzando a llamar la atención de la servidumbre- ajaja n.n!...ho...la- dijo a una criada que lo veía sin entender que pasaba- je n.n!...que...que le parece si terminamos esta conversación...-se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a Krad- en otro lado!!- y se echo a correr

-espera no vayas tan rápido!!- y solo se vio una nube de polvo que desprendían esos dos mientras los sirvientes que habían visto tal escena ni parpadeaban

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark llevo a Krad al lugar donde se habían conocido...si ese bendito árbol ¬¬ jeje, estando ahí se dejaron caer de rodillas a tomar aire...

-idiota!, por que corriste! Eso se vio a un mas sospechoso y raro!- reclamo el rubio

-pues que esperabas x.x no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor-

-u.u! ya que...-suspiro Krad con resignación

-...es verdad...-se acerco a Krad- como te has sentido...últimamente- estaba muuuy cerca del rostro de Krad

-ah...yo- por la cercanía se sonrojo y se quedo sin palabras- po...por que lo dices?-

-es que...- lo de la puerta abierta y la daga aun lo tenían pensando pero no quería preocupar al rubio- bueno es que ayer estaba de llorón y hoy se ve mucho mejor n.n-

-llorón!?- se indigno- tratas de decir que soy un niño!-

-yo?...como cree ¬¬-

-de nuevo te estas burlando de mi!- le comenzó a dar golpecitos constantes, ya saben, de esos que luego se le dan a las personas sin querer lastimarlos pero como molestan XD

-ay que dolor jeje- dijo Dark en tono de burla

-miserable!- y Krad se le echo encima como anteriormente Dark lo había hecho

-aauucchhh eso duele x.x-

-verdad que si! ñ.n y tú te me lanzaste sin previo aviso!-

-ya ya esta bien el grande y magnifico krad gano...contento ¬¬-

-si ñ.n- luego de eso por fin le entro en razón la posición en la que estaban además de la cercanía de sus rostros- ah o.o... "estamos muy...cerca...ah...no, mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte"-

Alguno tenia que moverse sin embargo ninguno lo hacia, Krad seguía encima de Dark sin hacer ningún movimiento y Dark solo lo veía...

-n.n desde aquí se ve muy lindo je- dijo al fin Dark luego de un rato de silencio mas no escucho nada d parte del rubio- que ya no tiene lengua o que?-

-"esta sensación...no la puedo controlar"-

-...majestad?...Krad?- y Krad ya estaba mas rojo que un tomate pero lentamente se acerco mas a Dark hasta posar sus labios sobre los del pelimorado...

CONTINUARA (no se les olvide leer el fic de mi amiga yuu-san, 'cambio de roles' n.- esta genial) (j: eso sonó a publicidad x.x)

----------------------------------------

**Y:** esta es como la quinta vez k leo este Cáp. y saben...creo k cada día estoy mas loca XD, m entro una etapa d cosas medio tétricas k normalmente m pasa en octubre por lo de día d muertos XD pero kien sabe por k m entro ahora

**A:** lo paranormal, macabro y tétrico también m gusta n.n "ahora esta cortando las flores en cochitos"

**J:** ustedes m dan miedo T.T

**A:** jojo ñ.n deberás? No lo sabia...por cierto...Takeshi t manda saludos n.n

**J:** O.O ese loco anda cerca!! No!!!! "c esconde bajo la mesa"

**Y:** Amy no lo asustes así...el pobre aun no sale del closet u.u! ejm..Takeshi es el 'acosador' personal de Jaky...k conoció recientemente debido a Amy

**A:** yo creo k hacen una linda pareja n.n

**J:** debes estar bromeando! Ese sujeto m quiere violar!

**A:** u.u oh vamos no exageres es k el t kiere taaaanto y es algo...efusivo además todavía k quiero k tengas a alguien a tu alcance por k ya t dije k Kai Hiwatari no es para ti además el NUNCA t hará caso

**J:** k a mi no m gusta ese!!

**Y:** ejm...sobre este Cáp., pues no hay mucho k decir o.o solo k m gusto como deje el final jojo m gusta k Krad tome la iniciativa! n/n jeje espero k les haya gustado, en especial a ti **Suisho-san **n.n!, perdonen la tardanza d este fic x.x...y d los otros cof cof...hay mucho k hacer...y mi conciencia kiere regresar junto al remordimiento! X.x pero haré lo posible por seguir ignorando ese vocecilla ñ.n...aki los agradecimientos y medio contestaciones d reviews (ustedes 3 siempre están en los fics d d.n.angel k leo! y casi siempre m ganan en poner reviews XDXD ,Rya Reil, Suishou, Shingryu ustedes son geniales XD)

**Rya Reil Miyu**: jo pues...al menos siglos no fueron n.n! jeje espero k t haya gustado este Cáp. y k no t haya hecho esperar mucho

**Suishou Haruka**: ay la gravedad jeje siempre hará de las suyas con krad y los demás así k no te preocupes n//n y ahora fue Krad kien se le lanzo a Dark...no se por k pero m emociono XD espero k t haya gustado tu Cáp. n.n...si, tu Cáp. n.- por k lo hice dedicado a ti con mucho cariño...y con traumas XD

**Shingryu Inazuma**: esta vez no hubo tantos recuerdos extraños pero si cosas macabras XD jeje ya lo dije antes...la tarada morirá...no con el hueso d pollo...d una forma mas...bonita n.n wajajaja "truenos"

**Yuu Kleiyu** :gracias por el apoyo amiga n.-, tu fic m encanta jeje espero k t haya gustado el Cáp. ..si a ti no t gusta...m lanzo al acantilado! T.T (j: cual si aki ni hay o.o) tu no t preocupes sigue escribiendo reviews largos, no m molesta n.n

**Nikky Hatake**: claro!! Todo sea en nombre del yaoi!! Seguiré adelante sin importar lo k pase! "traje d superheroica" (¬¬!)

**darkangelchan**: chachan! No t preocupes k habrá mas acercamientos entre Dai y Satoshi n.n jojo tengo planeado algunas cosillas (ojitos brillantes) y lo de la tarada...vaya no tienes k pedírmelo, la voy a matar n.n (k tranquilidad u.u!) pero créeme k yo tengo planeado k muera d una manera mas horrible ñ.n para ella pero pa mi es linda la forma en k muere jojojo

**Sumike-chan**: ya recibieron los saludos n.- jeje intente no tardarme tanto...pero creo k aun así tarde x.x...espero t haya gustado el Cáp. n.n!

**eX-Holic**: si...hacen una linda pareja T.T jeje y claro k Riku ayuda...d una manera u otra...ya veras por k lo digo n.n! gracias por leer

**angel**: n.n! k bueno k t guste tanto la historia...enserio t gustaron los nombres d los reinos o.0? wow gracias n.n!

también agradezco a mis dos lindas súper amigas, Nanami-chan y Saory-chan n.n! y juntas somos...no se pero 3 locas XD jaja...pero dejen reviews niñas XDXD jaja pa k si m lo dicen directo verdad n.n!, muchas gracias a todos los k leen n.-


	5. Chapter 5

"**Amor imposible" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **ya estoy de vuelta, algo molesta por ciertas...situaciones ¬¬ pero si creía k m iba a hacer abandonar este fic bah! K ingenua! Si tenia tantas ganas d morder mínimo m lo hubiera dicho a la cara! "fuego alrededor" pero solo demostró ser una cobarde!!

**A:** Yumi ejm ya estamos en el fic o.o

**Y:** ggrrr...O.O? eh...ah es verdad n.n! sorry...ejm...es k si m dio coraje ¬¬ un review, con tan solo ver el alias d la persona, supe k traería problemas XD (es k el alias era Harada risa ...ya se imaginaran XD) pero weno eso ya esta en el pasado...además creo k exagero XD por eso ya m calme n.n y ya m inspire, si m tarde fue mas por la escuela aun k también no se si les ha pasado k tienen la idea pero a la hora d querer comenzar el Cáp. no sale nada XDXD

**A:** por k no m dejaste rastrearla ¬¬

**Y:** ya t dije k no era la risa d verdad n.n! la de a deberás morirá aun mas cruel, estaba reconsiderando lo del hueso d pollo pero ya no, quiero k sufra!! ñ.n...wajajaja!! "truenos"

**J:** loca ¬¬

**Y:** oh estas aki O.O...creí k huías de Takeshi

**J:** aun lo hago...gracias a Amy ¬¬

**A:** de nada n.n

**J:** fue sarcasmo!

**A:** ya lo sabia ¬¬ juju

**T:** Jack-kun!!! n/n

**J:** waaa!! "c echa a correr"

**A:** toma esta cuerda para k lo atrapes n.n

**T:** gracias Amy-senpai n.n "va tras el"

**Y:** a veces m siento mal d no ayudarlo u.u...solo a veces ¬¬ jeje, ahora si, comencemos con este Cáp.! XD dedicado a otra gran mente yaoista y k siempre es d las primeras personas en dejar un review **Rya Reil Miyu** n.n este Cáp. t lo dejo a ti espero t guste x.x y si no...por ser dedicado a ti si tu quieres puedes matarme XDXD ah y...perdón perdón perdon mil veces perdon por la larga espera T.T (agradezcan a Nanami k m motivo, por no decir amenazo XD, para actualizar) ah y si es k hay errores de ortografía perdonen n.n! es k ando medio adormilada (y como no, si son las 3 d la mañana y acabo d terminar d corregir XD)...bien vayamos al Cáp.!! n.n!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4: Por que?

_Alguno tenia que moverse sin embargo ninguno lo hacia, Krad seguía encima de Dark sin hacer ningún movimiento y Dark solo lo veía..._

_-n.n desde aquí se ve muy lindo je- dijo al fin Dark luego de un rato de silencio mas no escucho nada d parte del rubio- que ya no tiene lengua o que?-_

_-"esta sensación...no la puedo controlar"-_

_-...majestad?...Krad?- y Krad ya estaba mas rojo que un tomate pero lentamente se acerco mas a Dark hasta posar sus labios sobre los del pelimorado..._

Una exquisita sensación invadió su cuerpo, Krad sentía algo muy extraño que solo podría describirse como 'mariposas en el estomago' (XD) inclusive cerro los ojos para poder disfrutar mas de aquel contacto, el rubio había posado sus labios sobre los del pelimorado que al parecer no dio respuesta, solo se quedo sin hacer movimiento alguno, al no sentir respuesta Krad se separo un poco, miro a un confundido Dark y cuando pensaba reclamar de nuevo los labios del pelimorado, este lo detuvo y se lo quito de encima con delicadeza...

-pero...por que?- dijo Krad mirando como el pelimorado se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda

-mejor regreso- comenzó a andar

-e...espera!!- se puso de pie a darle alcance- acaso...no te gustó?- dijo algo dolido

Dark suspiro y ladeo su cabeza- me abstengo de contestar..alteza- le dio una sonrisa que intento que pareciera calida pero se noto que era melancólica y acto seguido se echo a correr

-por que huyes de mi?- se dijo mas para si mismo- "esperen un momento...yo...que demonios hago?, por que estoy persiguiéndolo...por que me siento así con el?, apenas y lo conozco...no comprendo"- (Y: wajajaja estoy conciente d k fui malvada pero los compensare, lo juro, si no m creen sigan leyendo XD)

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

_Flash back-------------_

Un viento frío y helado hacia su aparición, esa noche en particular era muy oscura, inclusive la luna había sido cubierta en su totalidad dándole un aire mas macabro, por esas horas todos dormían, o casi todos, ya que una persona se encontraba caminando por las oscuras calles, se dirigía a unas ruinas, la parte que resulto afectado por el ultimo combate entre los de alas negras y alas blancas, poco apoco se alejo de aquellas calles para llegar a su destino, solo un montón de escombros, restos de casas y edificios, miro a todos lados, bufo algo decepcionado, acaso se había equivocado?, estaba por regresar cuando escucho un grito, detuvo su rumbo y sonrió con gran satisfacción dirigiéndose a donde escucho aquel sonido...

...se encontraba tirado y golpeando el piso, por que? por que le tenia que pasar eso a él?, por que no podía ser feliz?, por que las cosas tuvieron que tomar ese rumbo?, por que? golpeo de nuevo el suelo en señal de frustración...

-...hm...n...NO!!!!!!- se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos- por que?!!!, esto no debía pasar así!! Esto no debía ser así!! Por que?!...por que?!!- lentamente se fue calmando hasta derramar lagrimas-...por que...es mi culpa...- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- si...mi culpa- sonrió de manera extraña

-es una noche muy fría no lo cree- dijo otra voz

El que se encontraba llorando abrió grandes los ojos y se puso alerta- quien anda ahí!-

-calma, no vengo a hacerle daño- se fue acercando

-váyase de aquí!- dijo desafiante

-oh, no quería que lo vieran llorar en el funeral así que ha venido a desahogarse aquí..o me equivoco?- dijo con aire triunfal

Lo tomo por sorpresa- va...váyase!!- aun que en sus ojos había ira también se le veía muy sorprendido por lo que le dijo el recién llegado

-oh, no debe sentirse así- camino mas hasta estar a centímetros de él- he venido aquí a negociar-

-no me interesa nada ni nadie en este momento!- agacho la mirada- me esta interrumpiendo ... váyase!-

-interrumpirlo?...ya veo...pero esa no es manera de alcanzarlo- rió divertido

-eh?- lo miro confundido- de que demonios se ríe-

-por esa daga en el piso, puedo deducir que es lo que estaba pensando hacer- el otro solo desvió la mirada- veo que no me equivoco-

-entonces si ya lo dedujo, sabrá que no me interesa ningún trato por que ya ni siquiera me interesa vivir- puso una sonrisa melancólica- ya no-

-se siente culpable verdad- seguía con esa misma sonrisa

-quien se cree!- se puso de pie furioso- viene aquí y habla como si supiera como me siento! Ni usted ni nadie puede comprenderlo!...yo...merezco morir- soltó de nuevo las lagrimas

-es verdad, no se como se siente pero, mi amigo...no es su culpa- ya estaba frente a él

-no sabe lo que dice...fue terrible...por mi causa...!- no pudo continuar

-oh pero si no fue su culpa, fue la de ese sujeto, él lo mato no usted-

Abrió grandes los ojos- como es que...- de nuevo fue interrumpido

-si...fue él, él lo mato, no usted, no es el culpable-

-yo no..soy el culpable?- dijo con voz baja y mirando a su acompañante, esas palabras, deseaba tanto escucharlas

-no, fue él, él le arrebato lo que mas quería, es el culpable, solo él- efecto de la noche o no, los ojos de aquel extraño se tornaron rojos

-él...él me arrebato lo que mas quería- perdió las fuerzas y callo en brazos de aquel sujeto, sus ojos estaban completamente perdidos

-la culpa es de él, de no haber sido por su inmunda presencia, esa persona estaría aquí- dijo murmurándole al oído

-de no haber sido por su inmunda presencia, él estaría aquí- sus ojos que se hallaban perdidos comenzaron a reflejar gran furia

-estaría aquí...conmigo- al decir lo ultimo esbozo una sonrisa triunfal

-él estaría aquí..conmigo!- apretó los puños

-por eso me vengare-

-jaja si...me vengare- puso una mirada frenética separándose del agarre de su nuevo amigo

-pagara por todo-

-si...por todo- su cara se había vuelto la de un psicópata- jajaja por todo!-

-aun que sean miles de años yo me vengare-

-jaja aun que sea una condenada eternidad!, quiero que sufra!! que sufra!! Jajaja-

Y se dejo reír de buena gana, mientras su acompañante esbozo la ultima sonrisa triunfal, todo había salido como esperaba...

_Fin del flash back------------------_

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Normalmente Daisuke Niwa era la persona mas tranquila y apacible del mundo pero en esta ocasión no estaba del todo feliz ni mucho menos tranquilo, todo había comenzado cuando el príncipe Satoshi descaradamente le dijo que quería hablar con su 'ama' dándole a entender que quería hablar con Riku y ahora se encontraba sirviendo café a ambos príncipes...

-"soy consejero real no un sirviente ¬¬"- vio con reclamo a Riku que prácticamente le dijo 'trae café'- "por que demonios tengo yo que servir el café y ese por que se ríe de mi x.x"- Satoshi lo miraba pero según Dai se reía de él

-deberás me extraña que quiera conversar conmigo n.n- dijo Riku tomando su taza de café, estaban sentados uno frente a otro y Daisuke parado en medio junto a una mesita

-bueno n.n es que pensé que podíamos conocernos mejor ya que pronto seremos de la familia-

-oh es verdad! jeje y bien de que quieres hablar...Satoshi n.n-

-princesa!- Daisuke le recrimino- compórtese-

-ah Dai, pero si ya me había dado permiso de llamarlo por su nombre, verdad n.n-

-si, así es Riku- dijo mirando a daisuke

-"por que ninguno actúa como lo que son x.x"-

-no te tienes que alterar niño n.n-

-"ggrrr que no soy un niño!!!!"-

-si te parece bien hablemos n.n- le dio un sorbo al café- oh pero que barbaridad no tiene azúcar- XD

-enserio? O.o- le dio un sorbo- es verdad, oh Dai Dai, que pasa contigo-

-pero si la azúcar esta...- señalo un lugar en mesita donde debía estar la azúcar mas no había nada- "pero si ahí la deje o.o"-

-bien pues que esperas trae el azúcar!- Riku le dio su taza- pero para ahorrarnos tiempo por ahí le pones 2 de azúcar n.n-

-"¬¬ por que tengo que ser yo"-

-si, también por ahí le pones a la mía- dijo Satoshi dándole también la taza

-demo...-

-2 y media n.n-

-o.o...esta bien u.u!- dijo un Daisuke derrotado- volveré enseguida- y salio de la habitación

-vuelve pronto Dai n.n...vaya, que malo eres, mira que esconder la azúcar- Riku miro a Satoshi- si tantas ganas tenias de hablar conmigo en privado, me hubieses buscado en mi habitación n.n-

-oh bueno- saco la azúcar detrás suyo- es que no pensé que se fuera a quedar aquí n.n- lo raro es que ambos estaban taaan tranquilos

-y bien...que es lo que en verdad quieres tratar conmigo- junto sus manos

-no tienes ni idea?- la miro fijamente pero sin dejar esa sonrisa divertida

-oh- también puso una sonrisa divertida- pues como yo lo veo puede ser que me vayas a pedir a mi la mano de Dai n.n-

-je, lamento decepcionarla pero no es eso, anoche alguien entro a la habitación de nuestro consejero real-

-oh pero que terrible- ninguno dejaba esa sonrisa- y por que me lo dices a mi?-

-oh, bueno o te gusta el dolor ajeno o por que no te sorprende la noticia? Eso es por que, ya lo sabias verdad?- se acomodo los lentes

-jeje que insinúa n.n-

-insinúo que, sabes mas de lo que aparentas, princesa Riku-

-oh, seria acusación majestad, tiene pruebas?- soltó una risita

-no, pero las tendré- se cruzo de brazos- délo por hecho-

-esto es una amenaza?- se acomodo un mechón de cabello

-si así lo consideras- dijo finalmente para ponerse de pie- te estaré observando- se dirigió a la puerta pero al salir se topo con Daisuke que ya había regresado...que rápido o.0

-ah o.o a donde...eh ya volví- le mostró la taza de café

-ya lo note- dijo divertido tomando la taza y mientras lo hacia aprovecho para ver a Dai de abajo para arriba

-"acaso se burla de mi? ¬¬" ya se marcha?-

-por el momento si- le dio un sorbo al café- mmm delicioso- volteo a ver a Daisuke que se sonrojo por el tono en como lo dijo, Riku lo noto e hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse de la cara que había puesto Daisuke, y luego de ponerle una sonrisa extra, Satoshi salio de la habitación

-se marcho...muy pronto-

-decepcionado? n.n-

-por que debería estarlo!!-se estremeció de sobre manera aun sonrojado

-calma Dai calma n.n-

-ah...fue una conversación muy corta- Dai miro a la castaña- y de que hablaron?- ah pero a Dai no le gusta el chisme verdad? XD

-bueno es que le comencé a hablar de cierta persona y creo que lo ahuyente n.n-

-o.o enserio?...y...de quien hablaban?- le pico mas la curiosidad y se acerco

-es un secreto Dai u.u, no te puedo decir que el me confeso quien le gustaba...upss-

-le confeso algo así o.o?-

-bueno si pero no te puedo decir por naaaaaada del mundo quien le gusta aun que tu lo conozcas ... upss- se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse

-yo lo conozco? O.O- abrió grandes los ojos- y...quien es?- XD que inocente

-Dai Dai eso no es apropiado!- dijo en falso papel de seria- estas actuando como un chismoso

-gomen princesa T.T- se la creyó

-y hablando de chismosos...donde esta ese haragán de Dark?-

-eh?...Dark?...-sintió una punzada en el corazón

-Daisuke?...estas bien?-

-"que es esto..."- el dolor le paso- no se preocupe, estoy bien n.n- dijo como si nada

Riku puso una mirada seria para luego poner una mirada muy extraña- dime Dai, como dormiste anoche?-

-anoche? ...mmm- se puso pensativo- pues, creo que bien-

-bien bien o bien mal n.n- XD a veces me da a mi por decir eso XD3

-o.0...eto...creo que lo primero-

-oh ya veo n.n- le dio un sorbo al café- mmm Sato-kun tenia razón esta delicioso!!...aun que creo que él no lo decía por el café- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono mas bajo

-perdone? O.0 "Sato-kun?"-

-no nada n.n, ya te puedes retirar, mejor ve con mi padre que debe estar pensado que las paredes lo oyen-

-esta bien, me retiro- se dio la media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de si

Miro el contenido de su taza- no estas conciente ni del diez por ciento de tu capacidad Daisuke- suspiro- esto se pone peligroso, debo encontrarlo cuanto antes-

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Dark se encontraba caminando por las fueras del castillo, estaba serio cosa que no era para nada usual en él, los acontecimientos anteriores lo habían dejado pensado, tomo sus labios con sus dedos, si bien era muy cierto que lo desconcertó la 'iniciativa' del príncipe Krad lo que lo tenia pensado era otra cosa, cuando Krad estaba por juntar de nuevo sus labios con los suyos, escucho varias voces que le reclamaban y gritaban cosas horribles e hirientes pero sobre todo pudo distinguir una palabra en especial... asesino, luego de escucharla sintió una punzada y detuvo a Krad, no podía aceptarlo, hacia años que no escuchaba a esas, voces, voces que lo atormentaban desde que tenia memoria, pero no solo eran voces, a veces tenia sueños horribles, gente sufriendo y reclamándole, se convenció a si mismo de que era cosa de su imaginación e ignoro todo aquello por años hasta que logro que se calmara, pero realmente eran solo juegos de su mente?, su amigo Daisuke una vez lo hizo dudar cuando Dark le contó uno de sus sueños...

_-Dark, estas seguro de que son solo sueños?-_

_-eh? a que te refieres?-_

_-a que, quizás seas como yo n.n-_

_-un demente? o.0-_

_-Dark!, no me refiero a eso, quizás lo que ves no son sueños-_

_-no lo son?-_

_-pues, que tal si son visiones o premoniciones-_

_-visiones? Premoniciones? O.0, eso es absurdo... tonterías, no creo en eso...!-_

_-pero Dark, puede ser...aun que también- se puso pensativo-...quizás sea algo que olvidaste ...o algo que no quieres recordar-_

_-no...no creo, son sueños...solo eso-_

-no creo en eso...son solo sueños- se dijo para si mismo, se negaba a creer que esas voces y sus sueños eran algo mas, se abrazo a si mismo intentando reconfortarse -soy, normal- cerro sus ojos, paso una ráfaga de viento, en ese momento recordó la cara dolida de Krad- creo que lo lastime-

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Durante toda su vida, cuando el príncipe Krad se sentía asustado, irritado o frustrado iba con una sola persona, con su maestro y 'confidente', Kurosaki, y es que el era como otro hermano para Krad, mas de una ocasión le había salvado de un regaño o había 'alterado' los hechos cuando había cometido una travesura, y por eso ahora, que se encontraba sumamente confundido y dolido por lo sucedido anteriormente, iba con él...

Toco la puerta- quien?-

-soy Krad-

-oh pasa-

Abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación del peliverde- permiso, sensei, podemos ha...O.O que paso aquí?- al entrar Krad noto que había un tremendo relajo ahí a dentro, había libros y hojas por casi todo el piso, era difícil caminar

-ah bueno n.n! solo reclasifico y ordeno un poco todo esto- se puso de pie ya que estaba sentado en el piso- y venimos a una sesión...o solo quieres hablar?- dijo tan dulce como la mayoría de las veces

-pues yo, quería preguntarle algo pero...-vio de nuevo todo el relajo- si esta muy ocupado puedo volver luego n.n!-

-para nada! Siempre tendré tiempo para ti y para Satoshi...eto...- esquivando las hojas y los libros en el camino llego hasta una silla que estaba ocupada por unas hojas, las quito rápidamente- siéntate por favor n.n!-

-ok o.o- tomo asiento

-y que nos atormenta hoy Krad- dijo estando parado frente a él, mirando las hojas para posteriormente arrugar una de ellas y tirarla al piso

-pues...sensei...- se contuvo unos instantes

-si? n.n- lo miro

-a usted...le ha pasado que le gusta alguien pero no sabe exactamente por el por que?-

-n.n...eh? o.o- lo desconcertó- a que...a que te refieres?-

-bueno, que haya una persona, que haga latir su corazón muy rápido, y aun que no la conozcas bien, de una manera muy extraña...sientes que la conoces de toda la vida- se ruborizo

Kurosaki lo veía sin parpadear- exactamente de quien hablamos?...por que tengo la ligera sospecha, de que no hablamos de tu prometida- alzo una ceja

-yo...- se sonrojo mas y desvió la mirada

-ah...estas enamorado?- desvió su mirada

-yo...no se...eso creo-

-Krad, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre pero, pronto te casaras!- lo miro con reclamo

-ya lo se!!- grito de repente cosa que hizo que Kurosaki se sorprendiera, Krad jamás le había hablado de esa manera

-lo se...-soltó un par de lagrimas- pero yo...ni siquiera comprendo por que me siento así con esa persona...-

Kurosaki lo miro y suspiro resignado- ey Krad, recuerda que los hombres no lloran n.n...al menos no enfrente de otros cof cof y no sin abrazar a tu almohada- dijo para animarlo, cosa que medio consiguió

-je, exagera- seco sus lagrimas- se que no es momento para esto...pero...que hago con ese sentimiento, sensei?-

-ah...- se cruzo de brazos- debes tener en cuenta que tu prioridad es otra-

-si...-

-pero cuéntame...que paso?, por que paso algo entre ustedes no? por eso viniste verdad n.n- se nota que aquí a todos les gusta el chisme XD

-me atrapo- sonrió algo melancólico- es que hoy bese a esa persona, pero me alejo rápidamente, y se fue sin decir nada y eso...-

-te dolió- completo rápidamente

-si-

-te duele por que sientes que aquel sentimiento que tienes no es mutuo?-

-...si, creo que es lo que en verdad me duele...así se siente, no ser correspondido?- puso una mirada afligida, flexiono sus piernas subiéndolas a la silla y las abrazo

Kurosaki lo miro y se inclino para ver su cara- dices que se fue sin decir nada...esa persona ... parecía estar molesta?-

-eto...pues- hizo memoria y recordó la sonrisa que le había puesto Dark antes de marcharse, era una sonrisa que reflejaba nostalgia y melancolía- no...mas bien parecía...dolido-

-"dolido?"...entonces no tienes que estar tan deprimido-

-o.o eh, pero por que?-

-bueno, n.n si no estaba molesta es muy probable que esa persona también sienta algo por ti, pero esta confundida al igual que tú-

-deberás lo cree!!- dijo animoso, al verlo con esa sonrisa Kurosaki puso su mano en su cabeza y revolvió los cabellos de Krad

-si lo creo-

-nwn muchas gracias sensei!- se puso de pie- deberás muchas gracias, siempre me hace sentir mejor-

-no hay de que, y ahora, fuera de aquí que tengo muuuucho que arreglar-

-no quiere que le ayude?- dijo viendo el piso pensando que eso tomaría mucho tiempo si lo hacia solo

-no, para nada, estoy bien, ahora shuuu- XD

-ok n.n, muchas gracias- avanzo hacia la salida intentando no pisar los libros y las hojas, cuando estuvo en la puerta se giro- es verdad, no contesto mi pregunta-

-eh? pregunta?-

-si n.n, resumiendo, ha estado enamorado?-

-e..eto...-se sonrojo- Esta conversación esta fuera de lugar!- dijo agitando los brazos

-jeje creo que es un si nwn, bueno, hasta luego- y se fue

Kurosaki reflexiono- el dijo 'dolido' eso quiere decir...que se refería a un...a un...a un hombre!!! O.O - bienvenido a la dimensión desconocida Kurosaki-sensei, tururu tururu ruru XD

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

_Flash back-------------_

Besos románticos, apasionados, pero sobre todo, desesperados, deseaban sentir la presencia del otro, querían con desesperación sentir el cuerpo del que tenían en frente, se deseaban mutuamente y lo demostraban en el acto que estaban llevando acabo en esa oscura habitación, el tiempo no era realmente mucho, debían darse prisa, se fueron deshaciendo de las prendas del otro sin dejar ese tan exquisito juego que sus lenguas estaban llevando acabo, pronto las prendas ya no eran un impedimento y podía admirarse dos perfectos cuerpos, no había nada en aquella habitación, ni siquiera un mueble, por tal motivo ambos se recostaron en el suelo, se estremecieron, el frío del piso con el calor extremo que sentían sus cuerpos habían sido muy chocantes, mas eso no les importo y continuaron con lo suyo, el de cabello mas oscuro comenzó a recorrer con su lengua todo el cuerpo del chico abajo de el, comenzando por el cuello y de paso dejando unas cuantas marcas rojas en su camino, la señal de que le pertenecía, continuo su camino pasando por el pecho y luego al abdomen haciendo una pequeña parada en el ombligo, su lengua jugó unos instantes con el para luego seguir su camino a donde le importaba llegar, saboreo lo que tenia enfrente pasando su lengua por sus labios, sin previo aviso comenzó a succionar, primero lentamente pero luego aumento el ritmo, el otro por su lado comenzaba a gemir de placer, aquello lo estaba disfrutando, su respiración se hizo entrecortada...

-ah ...ah...Dark!-

...dijo justo antes de vaciarse en la boca de su amante que gustoso se paso todo, no tardo en volver para reclamar una vez mas los labios de su amante...

-Krad- dejo salir una vez separados sus labios -te amo Krad- le comenzó a dar pequeños besos por toda la cara- te amo- no dejaba de repetir

El otro lo brazo fuertemente- yo también, te amo, quiero y necesito sentirte dentro de mi- el de cabello oscuro detuvo su labor para mirarlo a los ojos- sino me haces el amor en este momento...creo que moriré- dijo suplicante el de cabello rubio mientras su mano rozo la entre pierna del otro, en respuesta su amante soltó un pequeño gemido, tomo la mano del rubio y la beso...

-entonces, no te haré esperar mas- Dark atrajo a Krad hacia el de tal modo que ambos estaban sentados pero el rubio encima del otro, Krad se acomodo en la posición exacta, fue bajando lentamente sintiendo aquella intromisión dentro de él hasta que el miembro de su amado entro por completo, esperaron un poco hasta que el rubio se normalizara, y para tranquilizarlo Dark le lamía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, pasados unos cuantos segundos el rubio le indico al otro que ya estaba listo y comenzó a subir y bajar, para mayor apoyo el pelimorado tenia sus manos alrededor de las caderas del rubio, el ritmo comenzó a aumentar, sus gemidos llenaron toda la habitación junto con los nombres de ellos pronunciados por el otro, finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax, Dark vaciándose dentro de Krad y este en el abdomen del pelimorado, respiraban con dificultad, Dark paso sus manos por la cintura sin despegarlas ni un momento del cuerpo de su amante hasta abrazarlo por completo, y mientras salía del rubio lo acercaba mas con su abrazo, como si temiera que se tratase de un sueño y que si lo soltaba el rubio desaparecería, este sintió lo mismo y se aferro también con fuerza, se recostaron exhaustos en el piso sin dejar de abrazarse, pronto sus respiraciones se normalizaron, pasaron varios minutos así, en silencio, abrazados del otro, aspirando el aroma el otro, sintiéndose, Dark suspiro y tuvo que deshacer su firme agarre, mas Krad no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo...

-Krad, ya es tarde, debemos regresar- no hubo respuesta- Krad-

-no quiero- se aferro mas- quédate aquí, conmigo- lo miro de manera suplicante

El pelimorado suspiro- sabes que me encantaría, pero ninguno puede quedarse, si no te encuentran por la mañana en tu habitación...armaran un alboroto, y seguramente a mi me recriminarían el no estar- puso una sonrisa algo divertida

-por que?...por que no...por que no podemos estar juntos!- lo miro firmemente para después soltar lagrimas producidas por el coraje que sentía hacia su propia nación, por culpa de esa estupida guerra no podían estar juntos

El pelimorado se limito a secar esas lagrimas- tranquilízate-

-es que no es justo!...yo quiero estar contigo cada momento, te amo- se aferro mas a él ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del pelimorado

-yo también- paso sus dedos por el sedoso cabello del rubio- te amo mas que a mi propia vida- puso una mirada con decisión- si algo te pasara, jamás me lo perdonaría...jamás...-

_Fin del flash back-------------_

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

-Dai...Daisuke...háblame...que viste?-

Era la interrogante del rey Oswaldo al ver como su muy joven consejero se había quedado paralizado viendo a la nada, momentos antes el rey le había preguntado a Dai si sentía alguna clase de peligro alrededor de él, pero en eso Dai se quedó sin hacer ni decir nada...

-ey...hay alguien ahí? O.0-

-...eh...o.o- volvió en si

-que paso, que viste?- dijo algo ansioso, y ya vieron de donde saco la superstición la tarada ejm digo Risa n.n!

-ver o.o...- miro al rey y se quedo pensativo

-y bien...que viste?- volvió a insistir

-yo...- lo miro, se veía demasiado ansioso- mmm no vi nada malo n.n- dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-ahhh eso me reconforta T.T, bueno, entonces tomare un baño...- y dicho eso se puso de pie con dirección al baño

-mmm- Dai suspiro- muerte, sangre, llantos...eso fue ...lo que vi- se puso serio- era el rey...el que se lamentaba- miro al techo- pero no pude ver...el motivo exacto...por que?...-

CONTINUARA

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Y: **LO LOGRE! Pude terminar este Cáp. (se tira al piso para llorar d felicidad), se lo k piensan, Yumi, k onda con l primer flash back, XD eso c los dejo d tarea XDXD

**A:** mas incógnitas aparecen en mi mente o.0 como 'k se trae en verdad Riku?' 'quien demonios observa a Dai y Satoshi' 'k son esas voces k oye Dark?' y por k no hay una cámara cuando se le requiere TWT

**Y:** lo se lo se pero las cosas irán tomando forma después..o haré k tomen forma XD y hablando d incógnitas...quien c comió mi dona d maple!!!

**T:** eto...fui yo T.T perdon Yumi-sama es k tenia hambre

**Y:** fuiste tu Takeshi? o.o...bueno entonces no hay problema n.n

**J:** k!!! por k a el no le dices nada!! (Jaky esta amarrado en su totalidad XD) ah pero no fuera yo por k armas la tercera guerra mundial verdad!

**A:** es k tu nos caes mal ¬¬

**Y:** weno Jaky no es personal n.n!...pero no m puedo molestar con Takeshi

**J:** ¬¬ por qu...eeeeeeeeeee (lo abraza) suéltame!!!

**T:** n/n Jack-kun!

**A :** por eso n.n

**Y :** jeje weno ahora los agradecimientos y contestaciones d reviews n.n!

**neko-no-saint:** nwn a mi también me pasa lo del gato XD una vez mi gata intento matarme asfixiándome x.x yo taba dormidita y desperté viendo todo blanco y no podía respirar y como tenia la sabana en la cara que la quito de un jalón, la gata estaba encima y nadie me creyó que intento matarme!! XD, y Krad si tiene gato pero no en este fic XDXD y weno a Krad no se le hizo (al menos no en 'esta vida' XDXD), grax por leer nwn

**Rya Reil Miyu: **OWO nee, dime, te gusto el Cáp.?...see ya se que parecía mas viaje a la dimensión desconocida XD pero weno…espero que te haya gustado n.n!, quien los observa? Es uno de los misterios misteriosos del fic XD y sigue observando a Dai…wajajaja XD, gracias por todo el apoyo espero que el Cáp. haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Suishou Haruka:** jaja ya ves, me tome muy enserio cuando dijiste que Dark si podía dormir con Krad XDXD nwn, espero que el Cáp. haya llenado tus expectativas my dear Krady n.n! al menos en este Cáp. no salio para nada la maldita esa XD

**darkangelchan:** jaja see, quería pasarse de lista esa tarada pero ella nunca lo conseguirá...no se lo permitiré never in my life!!! 'mirada psicópata' ejm muchas gracias por leer n.n!

**Yuu Kleiyu:** yuu-chan tu me quieres matar verdad! no has actualizado tu fic 'se crea aura de depresión' pero weno...es comprensible, jeje no se puede apresurar a la perfección, cuando presentes tu Cáp. se que será genial!! nwn, muchas gracias por leer, siento que este Cáp. esta...x.x raro, aun que ahora que lo pienso siempre siento eso XD, te cuidas mucho n.n

**Nikky Hatake:** jojo es que soy perversa!...largo? o.0 si siempre los hago de este tamaño XD son 10 hojas en Word x.x, es que como me tardo en actualizar intento que las actualizaciones sean largas n.n! jeje, gracias por leer (aun que estuviera largo XD)

**Cristina:** nwn me alegra que te este gustando la historia, intento crearles personalidades locas o de acosadores XD muchas gracias por el apoyo n.-

Como ultimo comentario, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie x.x, y si lo hice...culpen al editor (J: oye!) n.n! también gracias a todos aquellos que leen pero no dejan reviews n.-


End file.
